Hermit's World
by cortez11
Summary: Captain Future / ST-TNG Xover: Durch einen Ionensturm in eine fremde Dimension verschlagen, treffen die COMET und die ENTERPRISE aufeinander - doch der Rückweg nach Hause ist durch ein Raum-Zeit-Tor versperrt, das nur eines von beiden Schiffen durchfliegen kann... Wer wird heimkehren können? Achtung, Story ohne Joan Landor (Captain Future x D. Troi)
1. Kapitel 1

_**Es ist halbdunkel...**_

Es ist halbdunkel, eine Kerze auf dem Tisch verbreitet ein stimmungsvolles, warmes Licht.

Will Riker hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, ein angenehmes, aber nicht zu aufdringliches Ambiente zu schaffen und ist nun doch etwas nervös, obwohl er sich ständig einredet, daß er eigentlich gar keinen Grund dazu hat. Es soll doch nur ein einfaches, nettes Abendessen werden, gar nichts Besonderes...  
Der Türsummer ertönt, und er steht auf.  
"Da bin ich..." Deanna Troi steht in der Türöffnung.  
"Komm herein."

Deanna schaut sich um. Eigentlich sieht ihr das alles viel zu sehr nach "Absicht" aus, aber an dererseits findet sie es nett, daß er sich so viel Mühe gemacht hat, ihr einen schönen Abend zu bereiten. Sie setzt sich.  
"Schön hast Du es hier."  
"Danke." Will fühlt sich irgendwie verlegen. "Möchtest Du etwas trinken?"  
"Ja, gerne." Deanna hält ihm das Glas hin, und er schenkt ein. Er hat einen goldgelben, trockenen Wein ausgesucht, der im Glas das Licht der Kerze wiederspiegelt.  
Gemeinsam stoßen sie an, die Gläser klirren leise.  
"Auf eine - "  
Im selben Moment erschüttert ein starker Stoß die ENTERPRISE, und der Wein schwappt auf den Boden. Erschreckt blicken beide sich an.  
Auf dem Gang heulen Alarmsirenen los, Schritte fallen, Stimmen reden laut durcheinander.  
Will stellt sein Glas auf den Tisch, als sich auch schon sein Comlink meldet und ihn zur Brücke ruft.  
Er blickt Deanna an.  
"Es tut mir leid..."  
"Ist schon gut," antwortet sie.  
Er nickt. "Wir werden es nachholen, auf jeden Fall..."  
Dann ist er schon zur Tür hinaus, und Deanna blickt ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

-()-

Auf der Brücke ist Hektik ausgebrochen. Die Sensoren zeigen starke Verzerrungen der Raumstruktur an, und immer wieder schütteln Schockwellen von der Stärke eines Ionensturms die ENTERPRISE durch.  
Riker wendet sich an Captain Picard. "Was ist passiert... ?"  
"Wir wissen es noch nicht -" Der Captain muß sich festhalten, als ein neuer Stoß das Schiff erschüttert, und Riker hat Mühe, sich aufrecht zu halten. Warnanzeigen blinken und pfeifen, die ersten Schadensmeldungen treffen ein.  
Picard gibt seine Befehle in stoischer Ruhe, während alles um ihn herum im Chaos versinkt.  
"Captain, die Triebwerke sind ausgefallen..."  
"Runtergehen auf Impulsantrieb," ordnet Picard an. "Wie konnte das passieren?"  
"Captain, wir haben einen vollständigen Ausfall in sämtlichen Kommunikationseinheiten..."  
Das Licht flackert mehrmals, und dann geht die Notbeleuchtung an.  
"Energieabfall um 40 %, Captain..."

Ehe Picard antworten kann, neigt sich das Schiff plötzlich zur Seite. Ein großer Teil des Brükkenpersonals stürzt, einige Geräte werden aus ihrer Verankerung gerissen und quer über Deck geschleudert, Rauch quillt hervor und legt sich als beißender Gestank verschmorter Materialien über das Chaos. Wie ein Stück Holz in einem reißenden Strom wird die ENTERPRISE umhergewirbelt, durchgeschüttelt, herumgestoßen, bis plötzlich Ruhe eintritt und der Kurs des Schiffes sich wieder stabilisiert.  
Auf dem großen Frontbildschirm hängt groß und unbeweglich ein kahler, rötlicher Planet direkt vor ihnen...


	2. Kapitel 2

_**Nur die Anzeigen am Kontrollpaneel...**_

Nur die Anzeigen am Kontrollpaneel piepsen leise und unbeirrt in die plötzliche Stille. Was, zum Teufel, war das? Future hustet und reibt sich die Augen, sämtliche Knochen schmerzen... Schließlich richtet er sich auf und wirft einen Blick durch die große Bugscheibe der COMET nach draußen.

Das Schiff ist ruhig. Laut Auskunft der Bordcomputer scheint ihre Lage jetzt stabil zu sein, allerdings hat sich ihre Position ziemlich drastisch verändert: Direkt vor ihnen befindet sich ein rötlicher, kahler Felsenplanet, der scheinbar wie aus dem Nichts vor ihnen aufgetaucht ist und das Rund des Bugfensters fast vollkommen ausfüllt, und dahinter, auf der anderen Seite des Planeten, melden die Sensoren ein größeres Schiff unbekannten Typs.  
Future dreht sich um. "Alles O.K. da hinten?"  
"Wir sind in Ordnung," antwortet Simon stellvertretend für Grag und Otho, die das plötzliche Chaos von ihren Sitzen geworfen hat.  
"Was ist mit Ezella?"  
Simon bewegt sich zur Tür. "Ich sehe mal nach..."  
"Gut."

Future fixiert das Display an seiner Steuerkonsole und überfliegt die Schadensmeldungen. "Ein paar kleinere Schäden an Leitwerk und Stabilisatoren, der eine Zyklotronenreaktor ausgefallen - dadurch Beeinträchtigung in der Energieversorgung, Hyperantriebsaggregat beschädigt, Schäden an der Funkanlage und am Computersystem... - verdammt, das ist doch viel." Er überlegt. „Grag, wie ist eigentlich unsere Position?"  
„Keine Ahnung, Captain. Während des Sturms hat die automatische Aufzeichnung des Navigationscomputers versagt."  
„Das heißt, wir haben vorerst auch keine Möglichkeit, unseren Kurs zu rekonstruieren," resümiert Future nachdenklich.  
"Captain, das Schiff auf der anderen Seite des Planeten scheint ziemlich groß zu sein," meldet sich Otho zu Wort. "Wenn meine Daten stimmen, dann verfügt es über eine Besatzung von über 1000 Mann... Außerdem scheint es auf der Oberfläche der Felsenwelt eine einzige humanoide Lebensform zu geben."

Future steht auf und blickt dem Androiden über die Schulter. Auf dem Bildschirm vor ihnen ist das fremde Schiff nun sichtbar, scheinbar bewegungslos hängt es im Orbit.  
"Hm..." überlegt er, „wir sollten besser aufpassen, Otho - wer weiß, was die hier wollen. Deflektorschirm aktivieren..."  
"Einen Moment - ...ist aktiviert, Captain." Die Bordelektronik quittiert das Berühren der entsprechenden Tasten mit einem elektronischen Pfeifen.  
„O.K. Kriegen wir irgendeine Funkverbindung zustande?"  
"Negativ, Captain."  
„...Gar nichts?"  
Otho zuckt die Schultern. „Das Ding ist tot, Captain. Noch nicht mal ein müdes Rauschen."  
„Das heißt also -" Future geht ärgerlich ein paar Schritte auf und ab - „wir werden von einem Raumbeben durchge schüttelt, beschädigt, wissen nicht, wo wir uns befinden, weil wir unseren Kurs nicht rekonstruieren können, und außerdem sind wir komplett von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten." Er bleibt stehen. "So kommen wir im Moment nicht weiter. Wir sollten zunächst einmal die wichtigsten Reparaturen durchführen. Danach können wir weitersehen." Er blickt von dem Androiden zum Robot und zurück. "Otho, Du versuchst weiterhin, einen Funkkontakt aufzubauen, während Grag und ich erst einmal nach dem Hyperraumantrieb sehen..."  
"O.K., Captain." Der Androide nickt und wendet sich wieder seinem Bildschirm zu, während Grag mit Future die Kommandozentrale der COMET verlässt.


	3. Kapitel 3

_**Auszug aus den persönlichen Notizen von Capt. Jean-Luc Picard**_

Ohne die geringste Vorwarnung ist die ENTERPRISE in einen schweren Ionensturm geraten und dadurch vom Kurs abgekommen. Wir wissen nicht, wo wir uns befinden. Vor uns liegt ein Planet der Klasse M, auf dessen Oberfläche wir eine Lebensform orten konnte. Auf der gegenüberliegender Seite dieses Planeten haben die Sensoren ein Schiff von unbekannter Bauart erfasst, das wir bis jetzt noch nicht identifizieren konnten.

Zur Zeit sind wir noch damit beschäftigt, das Ausmaß der Zerstörung zu erfassen. Verletzt wurde glücklicherweise keiner, es gibt jedoch etliche Materialschäden, außerdem sind die Triebwerke, die Transporter und sämtliche Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten ausgefallen. Wir sind praktisch von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten und vollkommen auf uns alleine gestellt.


	4. Kapitel 4

_**Inzwischen haben die Aufräumarbeiten...**_

Inzwischen haben die Aufräumarbeiten an Bord der ENTERPRISE begonnen, die Brücke nähert sich in ihrem Aussehen schon fast wieder dem Normalzustand. Das Brückenpersonal hat seine Arbeit wieder aufgenommen, und Captain Picard gibt letzte Anweisungen, während die ersten Mitglieder der Helfer-Teams die Brücke schon wieder verlassen.

"Captain - immer noch kein Funkkontakt möglich..."  
Picard gibt keine Antwort und blickt nachdenklich auf den großen Frontbildschirm.  
Das fremde Schiff bewegt sich nicht.

"Warten Sie, Sir - ich bekomme gerade eine Meldung. Unsere Sensoren sind wieder funktionstüchtig..."  
„Sir, unsere Messungen werden durch ein elektromagnetisches Feld beeinträchtigt - es muß sich um eine Art Schutzschirm handeln... Den Daten nach zu urteilen, scheint das Schiff ebenfalls in seinen Funktionen beeinträchtigt zu sein. Trotzdem können wir einen starken Energiefluß messen."  
„Energiefluß - inwiefern, Ensign?"  
„Es sieht so aus, als ob das Schiff trotz seiner Beschädigung über sehr große Energiereserven verfügt, Captain."  
„Besatzung?"  
„Drei bis fünf humanoide Lebensformen, Captain."  
„Genauer läßt sich das nicht feststellen?"  
„...Nein, Captain."  
Nachdenklich geht Picard ein paar Schritte auf und ab.

"Captain, ich habe überprüft, ob uns dieses Schiff in irgendeiner Weise in unserem jetzigen Zustand gefährlich werden kann," meldet sich Whorf zu Wort. "Es verfügt anscheinend über Waffensysteme, deren Funktionsweise wir nicht kennen. Das Schiff ist zwar viel kleiner als die ENTERPRISE, aber aufgrund unserer jetzigen Lage schwer einschätzbar. Wir sollten besser vorsichtig sein, Sir."  
Picard nickt. "Wenn wir sie bemerkt haben, dann wissen die dort sicherlich auch von uns," sagt er leise, mehr zu sich selbst.  
"Ich denke, sie werden versuchen, mit dem einzigen Bewohner dieses Planeten Kontakt aufzunehmen," wirft Riker ein. "Inwiefern das Konsequenzen für uns hat, kann ich allerdings nicht abschätzen..."  
Whorf blickt ihn an. "Wenn sie uns angreifen wollten, Commander, könnten sie das jederzeit tun - immerhin haben sie ihre Schutzschilde schon hochgefahren."  
"...Captain?"  
"Wir befinden uns zur Zeit in einer schwierigen Lage und haben Probleme genug," gibt Captain Picard zu bedenken. "Allerdings... - " Er holt tief Luft. "Ich denke, es kann nicht schaden, bei Gelegenheit ein Team herunterzuschicken, um sich dort unten einmal umzusehen. Commander Riker, veranlassen sie das Nötige."  
"Wir werden ein Shuttle nehmen müssen, Sir, solange die Transporter nicht wieder funktionsfähig sind," erwidert Riker und nickt.


	5. Kapitel 5

_**Die Stadt muß seit Jahrhunderten...**_

Die Stadt muß seit Jahrhunderten verlassen sein, denkt Future und betrachtet die triste Ruinenlandschaft, die sich vor ihnen erstreckt. Stellenweise hat der Zerfall drastische Auswirkungen, andere Gebäude scheinen wieder relativ unversehrt, wobei der intaktere Teil der Anlage in Richtung einer leichten Anhöhe liegt, auf die er jetzt zusteuert. Er drosselt die Triebwerke und blickt angestrengt durch die Bugscheibe nach unten. Grag und Simon neben ihm sind schweigsam.

In langsamem Tiefflug gleitet der Cosmoliner über die Reste dieser unbekannten Zivilisation hinweg. Vor ihnen liegt jetzt ein Gebäudekomplex, der relativ gut erhalten scheint. Das auffallendste Bauwerk darin ist eine Art riesige Halle, die düster und unnahbar vor ihnen aufragt und zu der ein immer noch imposant wirkendes Portal aus kunstvoll behauenen Steinen führt.  
Die angrenzenden Gebäude wirken eher schlicht und nebensächlich. Hier – oder genauergesagt, dieser näheren Umgebung entspringt auch das diffuse Signal der Lebensform, das die Sensoren des Cosmoliners auffangen. Da die Halle offensichtlich etwas Besonderes darzustellen scheint, setzt Future in ihrer Nähe zur Landung an.  
Sand und Staub fliegen auf, als der Cosmoliner schließlich aufsetzt, und hüllen das Fahrzeug für kurze Zeit in eine dichte Wolke, die sich jedoch bald verzieht. Das Geräusch der Triebwerke erstirbt, und dann ist nur noch der Wind zu hören, der um die verlassenen Gebäude streicht.

Die schweren Türflügel des Portals lassen sich überraschenderweise ganz leicht öffnen und geben den Eingang frei, der als dunkles Viereck vor ihnen aufragt. Future späht erst einmal vorsichtig ins Halbdunkel, dann tritt er, die Protonenpistole gezogen, als erster durch die Tür.  
Was er dahinter liegen sieht, ist verwirrend groß, und seine Augen müssen sich erst an die schwache Beleuchtung gewöhnen...  
Er blinzelt.

Die ungeheure Leere lenkt seinen Blick zunächst beinahe automtatisch nach oben zur Decke der Halle, die im Halbdunkel verborgen bleibt; ihre Höhe läßt sich nur erahnen, und auch die Weite des sich darunter erstreckenden Raumes erscheint unglaublich. Die Wände sind schmucklos und massiv. Im hinteren Teil der Halle werden sie von einigen wenigen hohen Fenstern durchbrochen, die unten bis auf den rauhen, staubigen Steinboden führen, so daß der Eindruck einer Säulengalerie entsteht. Dort, wo die Galerie beginnt, führen wenige Stufen zu einem höhergelegenen Teil. Die Halle in ihrer Gesamtheit macht auf ihn einen irgendwie feierlichen Eindruck, einer Kirche oder einem Tempel nicht unähnlich, doch sie ist leer.  
Mit einem lauten Klicken, das in der Stille noch viel lauter erscheint, rastet Future die Waffe wieder in ihre Halterung ein, und geht los. Ihre Schritte hallen an den hohen Wänden wider, als sie langsam den Innenraum durchqueren. Vor den Stufen bleiben sie schließlich stehen.

„Captain, das Signal ist verschwunden," sagt Grag leise mit einem Blick auf seinen Scanner.  
Simon schwebt zu ihm heran.  
„Was soll das heißen, verschwunden?"  
Future ist inzwischen die Stufen hochgeschritten und schaut sich um.  
Während Simon den Scanner untersucht, erwacht das Gerät plötzlich zu neuem Leben. Jetzt sind es vier Lebensformen, deren Signale sich langsam, aber stetig dem Gebäude nähern.  
Der Professor folgt dem Captain die Stufen hinauf. „Wir bekommen Besuch..."  
Future zieht seine Protonenpistole, bleibt stehen und dreht sich um.

-()-

Rikers Augen gewöhnen sich nur langsam an das Dämmerlicht. Was er sieht, scheint befremdlich, aber vielleicht spielt nur die Atmosphäre dieses großen, ehrfuchtgebietenden Bauwerks ihm einen Streich...

Die Halle ist hoch, unendlich hoch, wahrscheinlich erscheinen ihm deshalb die Stufen an ihrem Ende als verhältnismäßig nah. Dort, vor dem Treppenabsatz, steht ein großer, metallglänzender Robot und blickt ihn an, und ein oder zwei Stufen höher ein Mann in einer Art weißen Rüstung. Das wenige Licht, das von hinten auf sie fällt, lässt die beiden Gestalten fast unreal wirken, doch am ungewöhnlichsten ist wohl das fliegende Gehirn, das in seinem durchsichtigen Behälter in Augenhöhe neben dem roten Haarschopf des Mannes schwebt.  
Offensichtlich ist dies die Besatzung des fremden Schiffes...  
Ihre Blicke sind auf ihn, Riker, gerichtet, und sie beenden ihr Gespräch.  
Will Riker bleibt stehen.

Einige Sekunden lang passiert nichts.  
Dann, als kämen sie aus dem Nichts, durchbrechen auf einmal Schritte die plötzliche Stille und ziehen alle Augen auf sich. Von der Seite her nähert sich eine verhüllte Gestalt im Mönchsgewand.

„Willkommen in meiner Welt," spricht sie der "Mönch" schon von weitem an. Seine brüchige, vom Alter gezeichnete Stimme hallt erstaunlich laut in der Weite des Raumes wider, während er weiter zielstrebig auf sie zuschlurft und sich dabei immer wieder auf seinen Stock stützt: „Seid mir gegrüßt, Fremde, und nochmals willkommen auf Hermit's World..."

Will Riker blickt seine Begleiter an. Irgendwie hat er das Gefühl, etwas fehl am Platze zu sein, doch was bleibt ihm anderes übrig, als mitzumachen? Gemeinsam gehen sie also langsam nach vorne, auf die Stufen zu, wo die Besatzung des anderen Schiffes wartet.

Der alte Mönch in seiner Kutte bleibt endlich vor ihnen stehen und mustert sie alle eindringlich. Auch Riker mustert seinen 'Gastgeber', doch dann schweift sein Blick ab und bleibt an dem Mann mit der weißen Rüstung hängen, den er für den Anführer der anderen hält.  
Einen kurzen Moment lang fixieren sie sich gegenseitig, nur für einige Sekunden, doch Riker hat plötzlich das Gefühl, nein, die Gewißheit, daß es Ärger geben wird. Irgendetwas irritiert ihn - vielleicht sind es die Augen seines Gegenübers, die ihn nun mit Blicken taxieren und die so dunkel sind, daß sie ihm fast als schwarz erscheint.

"Lange habe ich keine Gäste mehr gehabt auf meinem Planeten, sehr lange..."  
Riker ist sofort wieder bei der Sache. Der Mönch blickt jetzt von einem zum anderen und lässt sich dabei ausgiebig Zeit. Schließlich wendet er sich wieder an die Neuankömmlinge.  
"Sicherlich wollen Sie ein paar Tage bleiben, bis Sie die anfallenden Reparaturen erledigt haben..."  
Rikers Verblüffung ist groß, doch der Anführer der anderen kommt ihm zuvor. „ – Woher wissen Sie - ?"  
„Junger Freund, es ist immer wieder die selbe Geschichte," wendet sich der Mönch nun an ihn. „Reisende kommen zu mir, doch der Weg ist weit und gefährlich. Ihre Schiffe nehmen Schaden, und dann bleiben sie ein paar Tage, bis sie sie wieder hergerichtet haben..."  
„Und dann?" mischt Riker sich ein.  
„Und dann warten sie auf das TOR," erwidert der Mönch freundlich. „Übrigens habe ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt... Nennen Sie mich einfach 'den Eremiten'... - ja, so werde ich im allgemeinen genannt. Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"  
„Commander William Riker von der 'USS ENTERPRISE' unter Captain Jean-Luc Picard," entgegnet Riker und stellt anschließend seine Begleiter vor.  
„Captain Future von der COMET," stellt sich der Anführer der anderen vor und weist auf das Gehirn, dann auf den Robot: „Prof. Simon Wright, und Grag." Er blickt den Eremiten an.  
„Was meinten Sie eben mit 'Warten auf das TOR'?"  
Der Eremit lächelt. „Oh, ich vergaß... es gibt nämlich nur eine Möglichkeit, diesen Ort wieder zu verlassen, und die wird durch das TOR führen..."  
"Was ist das genau - dieses 'TOR'?" hakt Riker nach.

"Das TOR ist ein Phänomen, Commander, das etwa alle hundert Jahre wiederkehrt," erklärt der Mönch in seiner seltsamen, schwerfälligen Sprechweise. "Nennen Sie es eine Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung, ein Dimensionstor oder etwas Ähnliches, die Bezeichnungen dafür sind vielfältig..." Er stützt sich auf seinen reich verzierten Stock und blickt den Commander an.  
"Jetzt, da Sie so viele sind, werden Sie sich allerdings irgendwie einigen müssen," fügt er hinzu, und sein Blick überfliegt die gesamte Runde.  
"Ich würde gerne wissen, was das bedeutet", fragt der Captain der COMET und fixiert ihn freundlich, aber bestimmt. „Warum soll es nur diese eine Möglichkeit geben, hier wieder wegzukommen?"  
"Nennen Sie es einfach als gegeben," erwidert der Mönch lächelnd, dann wird seine Stimme wieder ernst und bedeutsam. "Sie können es gerne probieren, Captain, doch sie werden feststellen, daß dies nicht möglich ist," erklärt er. "Dieser Ort hat seine Besonderheiten...  
Wenn das TOR erscheint und sich öffnet, kann es nur einmal benutzt, nur einmal in eine Richtung passiert werden, dann schließt es sich wieder. So funktioniert es, das TOR, und so geht es schon seit vielen, vielen Jahren..."  
„Sie meinen, nur einer von uns kann das 'Tor' passieren?" wiederholt Riker.  
Der Eremit tritt auf Riker zu und faßt seine Hand. "Commander Riker, kehren Sie zurück zu Ihrem Schiff und Ihrem Captain, und sagen Sie ihm, was ich Ihnen hier über das TOR erzählt habe," sagt er. "Wenn Sie möchten, kommen Sie morgen wieder - vielleicht weiß ich dann schon genaueres über den Zeitpunkt des Erscheinens..."  
Will Riker weiß nicht so recht, wie ihm geschieht. Ihm drängt sich langsam, aber sicher das Gefühl auf, es hier mit lauter Verrückten zu tun zu haben, aber er nickt schließlich.


	6. Kapitel 6

_**Während Ezella die Worte...**_

Während Ezella die Worte des Einsiedlers auf sich wirken läßt, im Geiste noch gefangen von dem bedeutungsschwangeren Inhalt des Gesagten, hört er schließlich, wie Future seine Erzählung abschließt: "...aber ich denke, Ezella, das ist Unsinn."  
Ezella stellt seinen Kaffeebecher ab. "Wieso Unsinn?"  
"Ich meine die Möglichkeit, nur einen durch das 'Tor' zu lassen..." Future geht ein paar Schritte auf und ab.  
"Was meinst Du damit?" fragt Ezella verwundert. „Und was ist dieses 'Tor' eigentlich genau?"  
"Eine gravitatorische Anomalie, eine Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung, die so stark ist, daß sie alle Objekte im Bereich ihrer Anziehungskraft festhält... mit anderen Worten, daß sie uns den Rückweg versperrt – zumindest behauptet das unser Freund in der Mönchskutte," erklärt der Captain. "Ich habe mir so meine Gedanken gemacht zu dem Phänomen, das unser Freund erwähnt hat." Er holt Luft. "Wenn er dieses Phänomen vorraussagen kann, dann muß er eine Menge darüber wissen. Jedenfalls mehr als wir. Und deshalb vermute ich, daß diese ganzen Geschichten darüber, daß nur einer die Verzerrung passieren kann, schlichtweg erfunden sind. Meiner Meinung nach handelt es sich um eine Art Hyperraum-Tor, das die Raum-Zeit-Krümmung überwindet und das er nach Belieben öffnen und wieder schließen kann. Er hat die Kontrolle. Andererseits... sicher bin ich mir dabei auch nicht." Future bleibt stehen und blickt Ezella an. "Die Frage ist nur, wieso nur einer von uns das Tor passieren darf. Was soll das sein - ein Ultimatum? Und wenn ja – warum?"  
Ezella zuckt müde mit den Schultern und nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee.  
"Will er uns testen, auf die Probe stellen?"  
"Wozu, zum Teufel?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Ezella. - Übrigens hatte ich den Eindruck, daß die ENTERPRISE-Leute auch nicht gerade begeistert waren."  
"Kein Wunder, die haben 'ne ziemlich große Mannschaft an Bord, die wollen alle auch nach Hause... Tja, ich möchte nicht in deren Lage sein," sagt Ezella.  
"Ich möchte zu gerne wissen, was das alles eigentlich soll," erwidert Future nachdenklich und streckt die verspannten Schultern.


	7. Kapitel 7

_**Logbuch der COMET, 2108.2498, Captain Future**_

Wir sind nicht nur weit vom Kurs abgekommen und wissen nicht, wo wir uns befinden – vielleicht sitzen wir hier auch noch fest.  
Diesem Eremiten mit seinem "Tor" traue ich nicht ganz über den Weg.  
Wenn _er_ recht behält, öffnet sich das Tor nur einmal - dann haben wir einen Konkurrenten für den Nachhauseweg, die ENTERPRISE, und einer von uns beiden wird das Nachsehen haben... Wenn _ic_h recht habe, ist das alles kein Problem.  
Ich wünsche mir sehr, daß letzteres zutrifft... doch irgendwie habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl.  
Sicherheitshalber habe ich ein paar gravimetrische Probemessungen der umgebenden Raumstruktur durchgeführt - und wenn die Daten stimmen, ist dieses Gebiet hier eine einzige Anomalie.  
Irgendetwas ist hier faul...


	8. Kapitel 8

_**Der nächste "Tag"...**_

Der nächste "Tag" findet alle Beteiligten wieder in der großen Halle. Gedämpftes Sonnenlicht fällt durch die großen, hohen 'Fenster', trotzdem ist es innen halbdunkel, was den ernsten, fast feierlichen Charakter des Treffens unterstreicht. Vor den Stufen hat sich eine bunte Gesellschaft versammelt: Die Vertreter der beiden gestrandeten Raumschiffe, und auf den ersten beiden Stufen stehend, ihr Gastgeber in seiner mönchisch wirkenden Kutte.  
Der Eremit ergreift als erster das Wort. Er will Vorschläge hören, nachdem beide "Parteien" Zeit genug hatten, sich über die Situation klar zu werden, denn eines ist sicher: Es muß eine Entscheidung getroffen werden. Eine Entscheidung, um die zu fällen er beide Captains nicht beneidet - weder Picard von der ENTERPRISE, noch Future von der COMET...

Picard wechselt schnell noch ein paar leise Worte mit dem links von ihm stehenden Commander Riker, dann wendet er sich an den Eremiten.  
"Ich vertrete ein Schiff mit über 1000 Besatzungsmitgliedern," beginnt er. "Da ich als Captain für deren Leben verantwortlich bin, möchte ich gerne wissen, ob es wirklich nur diese eine Möglichkeit gibt, um diesen Ort wieder zu verlassen."  
Der Eremit nickt langsam und bedeutsam mit dem Haupt. "Es gibt nur diese eine Möglichkeit," bestätigt er würdevoll. "Es liegt nun an Ihnen beiden, zu entscheiden, wer sie nutzen darf." Er macht eine auffordernde Geste in Richtung seiner 'Gäste'.  
Der 1000-Mann-Captain wendet sich nach rechts an Counsellor Troi, doch was die beiden besprechen, bleibt für alle anderen kaum hörbar: "Ich weiß nicht, ob er die Wahrheit sagt," flüstert sie als Antwort auf Picards fragenden Blick. "Bei ihm kann ich überhaupt nichts spüren, es fühlt sich so an, als wäre er überhaupt nicht existent."  
Picard überlegt einen Moment, dann entgegnet er mit einem Blick auf die Mannschaft der COMET: "Ich werde versuchen, auf Zeit zu spielen."  
Counsellor Troi folgt seinem Blick, sie versteht und nickt.

Inzwischen kommt der Captain der COMET Picards Gedankengängen zuvor, indem er sich in das Gespräch einschaltet: "Sie stellen uns vor eine sehr schwierige Entscheidung. Deshalb werden Sie sicherlich verstehen, daß wir diese Entscheidung nicht unüberlegt oder voreilig treffen können. Wir brauchen mehr Bedenkzeit, um in Ruhe alle Risiken abwägen zu können."  
Der Eremit nickt schließlich. "Überlegen Sie mit Ruhe. Überlegen Sie gut, aber bedenken Sie auch, daß Ihre Zeit läuft..."

"Hast Du schon einen Plan?" fragt Simon, der in Kopfhöhe neben Future schwebt und die ganze Gesellschaft dabei im Auge behält.  
"Wenn wir mehr Daten über diese Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung hätten, wäre mir wohler," entgegnet Future leise. "Kannst Du schon einmal damit anfangen...? Ich werde inzwischen versuchen, etwas über diesen Captain Picard und seine ENTERPRISE herauszubekommen. Ich wüßte zu gerne, was sie über die ganze Sache denken, und vor allem, was sie jetzt vorhaben..."

Die letzen Worte spricht er langsamer und scheinbar unbeteiligt, denn er hat plötzlich das intensive Gefühl, daß irgendjemand ihn beobachtet, sozusagen eindringlich mustert.  
Seine Augen suchen und finden die von Counsellor Troi, die wohl schon eine Weile auf ihn gerichtet sind.  
Für einen kurzen Moment schauen sich beide direkt an. Troi weicht dem Blick nicht aus, bis Riker in dieses visuelle "Frage-Spiel" hineinplatzt und es unterbricht, indem er sie von der Seite her anspricht.  
"Was ist los?" fragt Simon.  
Futures Blick ist ernst und entspannt sich nicht, als er die Linsenaugen des Gehirns fixiert. "...Wir gehen besser," sagt er abrupt, und seine Stimme klingt für einen Moment irgendwie seltsam. "Wir wurden soeben - beobachtet..." Er deutet mit dem Kopf in Richtung der ENTERPRISE- Mannschaft, und Simon folgt seinem Blick. "Ich glaube, diese Counsellor Troi ist mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Wir sollten besser aufpassen."  
"...Und jetzt?" schaltet sich Ezella Guerney ein. "Was wird mit Picard und Riker und... -"  
Future antwortet nicht.  
"Erst einmal zurück zur COMET," sagt Simon.


	9. Kapitel 9

_**Im Sitzungszimmer des Offiziersstabs...**_

Im Sitzungszimmer des Offiziersstabs der ENTERPRISE geht Captain Picard auf und ab, während er auf das Eintreffen der anderen wartet. Eine Menge Gedanken gehen ihm durch den Kopf, Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort hat, die aber eine baldmöglichste Entscheidung verlangen - kurzum, eine Situation, die ihm unangenehm ist.

Als Riker, Troi, Whorf und der Rest des Offiziersstabes eintreten, ist er der Lösung noch keinen Schritt näher gekommen.

"Wir haben ein Problem," beginnt er die Krisensitzung. "Wie Sie alle wissen, sitzen wir an diesem Ort fest. Laut Auskunft unseres "Gastgebers" können wir nur zurückkehren, wenn wir diese Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung durchqueren. Hat jemand von Ihnen dazu irgendwelche Vorschläge?" Er blickt in die Runde.  
Counsellor Troi meldet sich als erste zu Wort. "Ich kann nicht feststellen, ob das, was dieser Eremit uns gesagt hat, der Wahrheit entspricht. Ich habe versucht, irgendetwas über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen, aber ich konnte nichts spüren, nichts feststellen. Wie ich schon sagte: Es fühlt sich so an, als ob er überhaupt nicht existent wäre."  
"Wir wissen also nicht, ob er und damit auch diese Situation überhaupt real ist," greift Riker ihren Gedankengang auf und blickt sie fragend an.  
Troi nickt.  
"Ich denke, er ist real," sagt Dr. Crusher langsam und nachdenklich. "Meine Geräte können jedenfalls nichts Gegenteiliges feststellen."  
"Wir wissen, daß etwas mit unseren Triebwerken nicht stimmt," wirft LaForge ein, "und außerdem haben wir immer noch Ärger mit der Kommunikation und den Transportern. Für mich sind diese Probleme jedenfalls sehr real. Bis jetzt konnte der Fehler noch nicht gefunden werden, wir tun aber unser Bestes..."  
"Danke, Mr. LaForge." Picard ist wieder aufgestanden und beginnt, vor den Fenstern des Sitzungsraumes auf- und abzugehen.

"Wenn ich das alles recht verstehe, haben wir also folgende Fakten: Unser Problem, von hier wegzukommen, ist Wirklichkeit." Er blickt LaForge an. "Unser Gastgeber, dieser 'Eremit', ist es ebenfalls." Sein Blick streift Dr. Crusher. "Aus seinen Motiven werden wir nicht schlau, das heißt, wir verstehen sie noch nicht..." Counsellor Troi nickt. "Irgendetwas scheint er jedoch vor uns zu verbergen. Insofern stellt sich die Frage, ob diese Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung tatsächlich die einzige Möglichkeit darstellt, diesen Ort wieder zu verlassen."  
Picard bleibt vor Data stehen. "Mr. Data, versuchen Sie, etwas über dieses 'Tor' herauszubekommen." Dann blickt er den Klingonen an. "Und Sie, Mr. Whorf, regeln alles für den Fall, daß wir uns den Nachhauseweg freikämpfen müssen - aus welchen Gründen auch immer. - Danke, das war's. Gehen wir wieder an die Arbeit."

Ähnliche Überlegungen haben inzwischen auch im Mannschaftsraum der COMET stattgefunden. Hier ist man zu dem Schluss gekommen, daß es zwei Möglichkeiten gibt:  
1. Das Problem ist real, die Verzerrung kann nicht kontrolliert und auch nur einmal durchflogen werden.  
2. Das Problem ist vorgetäuscht, es existiert ein kontrollierbares 'Tor', das beliebig aktiviert werden kann.  
Als Lösungsansatz wurde folgendes diskutiert: Zum einen muß das Phänomen der Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung, also des 'Tors', sowie seine Verbindung zu dem Einsiedler näher untersucht werden, zum anderen sollte auch Kontakt zu der Mannschaft der ENTERPRISE aufgenommen werden.

Während Future nach dieser kurzen und knappen Besprechung sofort mit Grag und Otho ins Labor gegangen ist, sind Ezella und Simon jedoch noch dageblieben, und beide unterhalten sich - mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, daß irgendetwas mit ihrem Freund und Captain nicht stimmt.  
"Ich würde gerne wissen, was los ist," insistiert Ezella. Was er sagt, ist aber sozusagen codiert, denn indirekt meint er damit: "Unsere Situation ist wohl ziemlich übel..."  
"Ich weiß es nicht." Simon überlegt. "Manchmal hat er irgendwelche Ideen und ist dann eine Zeit lang nicht ansprechbar..."Und Ezella versteht stattdessen: "Ich glaube, er macht sich ernsthafte Sorgen. So habe ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr erlebt..."  
Beide schauen sich an und wissen, daß sie einander verstanden haben.

"Was kann ich tun?" fragt Ezella schließlich.  
"Eigentlich gar nichts - nein, das heißt, geh' an die Funkstation und probiere Dein Glück... Ich werde mich derweil um unsere Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung kümmern."  
"In Ordnung."  
Als der Professor dann ebenfalls in Richtung Labor verschwindet, bleibt ein ziemlich nachdenklicher Ezella Guerney im Aufenthaltsraum der COMET zurück.


	10. Kapitel 10

_**Während langsam die Zeit verrinnt...**_

Während langsam die Zeit verrinnt, laufen die Arbeiten auf der ENTERPRISE auf Hochtouren. Vor allem die Reparatur der Triebwerke macht der Mannschaft zu schaffen, der Fehler will und will sich einfach nicht finden lassen - Geordi LaForge ist inzwischen mehr als entnervt...

Von all dem bekommt Deanna Troi im Moment aber wenig mit, denn sie befindet sich gerade nicht an Bord, sondern durchstöbert als freiwilliges Mitglied eines away-teams den dem Saalbau angegliederten Gebäudekomplex. Zusammen mit Data, Riker und einigen anderen Crewmitgliedern untersucht sie die Überreste der Zivilisation, die hier einmal existiert haben muß - in der Hoffnung, irgendwelche Hinweise auf die Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung zu finden.

Das Team hat sich getrennt, jeder hat sich einen bestimmten Teil vorgenommen, und Deanna schlendert mehr oder weniger ziellos umher, denn der Bereich, der ihr "zugeteilt" wurde, liegt ziemlich abseits und scheint außerdem wenig aufschlußreich in bezug auf ihre Fragestellung zu sein.  
Über ihr Comlink meldet sie sich bei Riker, der bei dieser Untersuchung das Kommando führt.  
"Troi hier. Ich habe hier nichts besonderes finden können," sagt sie. "Ich werde mich noch ein wenig umsehen..."  
"In Ordnung," gibt Riker zurück. "Wir sind noch nicht so weit. Treffpunkt in etwa 30 Minuten. Riker out."  
Deanna überlegt. Ihre provisorische Karte zeigt ihr alle Bereiche, die von Mitgliedern des Teams untersucht werden, inclusive einen als uninteressant eingestuften Randbereich, der durch eine relativ offene Fläche von dem Gebäudekomplex getrennt ist.  
Irgendwie ist sie neugierig. Sie überlegt: Mit irgendwelchen Gefahren muß sie eigentlich nicht rechnen, da der kauzige Eremit ja den einzigen Bewohner dieses unwirtlichen Planeten darstellt - und außerdem hat sie ja noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit...  
Sie tritt an eine Türöffnung und orientiert sich.

Vor ihr liegen die Überreste dessen, was wohl einmal eine Art Garten oder Park dargestellt haben muß. Zwischen Überresten niedrigen Mauerwerks schaut der ausgetrocknete Boden hervor, hier und da windet sich ein dorniges, verdorrtes Gestrüpp zwischen den Steinen empor.  
Im Hintergrund sind wiederum Gebäude erkennbar.  
Schließlich geht sie los.


	11. Kapitel 11

_**Inzwischen ist es "Abend" geworden...**_

Inzwischen ist es "Abend" geworden, und auch an Bord der COMET sind die Reparatur- und Forschungsarbeiten noch lange nicht beendet. Den ganzen Tag hat Future damit verbracht, abwechselnd Ezella beim Funkgerät, Grag und Otho bei den Triebwerken und Simon bei der Entwicklung von Theorien über den Energiefluß in komplexen Materiefeldern unter Einfluß variierender Schwerkraftverhältnisse zu helfen, doch sie sind nicht viel weiter gekommen, und inzwischen ist bei ihm der Punkt erreicht, wo er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren kann und mag. Deswegen sitzt er nun im Mannschaftsraum und starrt nachdenklich über den Rand eines Bechers Kaffee hinweg ins Leere.  
Natürlich ist auch die Leere wenig inspirierend.  
Er schafft es einfach nicht, abzuschalten und sich zu entspannen...

Immer wieder hängen sich seine Gedanken bei dem Problem auf, daß trotz Reparatur und Korrektur des Schaltplans sämtlicher Funkanlagen kein Kontakt zur ENTERPRISE zustande kommt - nur ein ein müdes Rauschen kann er den Geräten entlocken. Einzig die Theorie, die er zusammen mit Simon aufgestellt hat, scheint in die richtige Richtung zu weisen - was nicht heißt, daß ihnen das irgendwelche Arbeit erspart. Um deren Richtigkeit zu beweisen, sind Ver suche und Simulationen notwendig, die noch etliche Stunden in Anspruch nehmen werden, und er weiß gar nicht, wo er die Zeit dafür hernehmen soll...  
Außerdem beschäftigt ihn immer noch dieser Blick, den Counsellor Troi ihm zugeworfen hat.  
Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht, da ist er sich ganz sicher. Ist sie vielleicht eine Telepathin und auf ihn angesetzt, um seine Gedanken zu lesen? Denkbar wäre es...

Da ihn das alles nicht weiterbringt, gibt er sich schließlich einen Ruck, trinkt den restlichen Kaffee aus und benachrichtigt Simon.  
"Ich gehe mal 'runter und werde mir die angrenzenden Gebäude etwas näher ansehen," sagt er, "vielleicht kann ich ja irgendetwas finden, das uns weiterhilft."  
"Ehrlich gesagt, da habe ich keine so großen Hoffnungen," erwidert der Professor.  
"Ich auch nicht," gibt Future zu, "aber ich brauche dringend mal eine Denkpause."  
Simon fixiert ihn mit seinen Kameraaugen. "Sei aber vorsichtig..."  
"...ach, Simon!" erwidert Future in gespielt-vorwurfsvollem Ton und schmunzelt. Nicht, daß er Simons Warnung in den Wind schlägt, aber...  
Er berührt die "Aus"-Taste, und der Bildschirm wird dunkel. Doch bevor er geht, sucht er noch ein paar Geräte zusammen, packt sie in eine Kiste und überprüft den Ladungszustand seiner beiden Protonenpistolen.

Irgendwie hat Simon am anderen Ende der Leitung ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, und er weiß nicht, wieso. Doch er scheucht den Gedanken beiseite und wendet sich wieder seinen Berechnungen zu.


	12. Kapitel 12

_**Was Deanna Troi vorfindet...**_

Was Deanna Troi vorfindet, ist von gleicher Bauart wie der restliche Komplex. Doch als sie einen Hof überquert und dann um die Ecke biegt, wird sie stutzig.  
Etwas weiter hinten, fast verdeckt von einer niedrigen Mauer, steht ein kugelförmiges Shuttle, das eindeutig weder zu diesen Ruinen noch zum Equipment der ENTERPRISE gehört. Schnell tritt sie zurück in den Schatten des Gebäudes, ihre Finger berühren das Comlink.  
"Troi hier," informiert sie Riker leise. "Ich befinde mich jetzt im Randbezirk. Ich bin aber sehr wahrscheinlich nicht alleine hier - gerade habe ich eine Art Shuttle entdeckt, wahrscheinlich von der COMET. Wir waren also wohl nicht die einzigen, die auf diese Idee gekommen sind..."  
"Ich komme. Riker out."  
Neugierig geworden, mag Deanna Troi jedoch nicht warten.  
Vorsichtig betritt sie einen der Gänge. Wo könnte der Pilot des Shuttles sich befinden? Sie schaltet ihre Lampe aus und beschließt, sich anzupirschen, denn diese einmalige Chance, etwas über die COMET und ihre Besatzung herauszufinden, wird sich sicherlich so schnell nicht wieder ergeben.  
Die nun dunklen Gänge sind ungemütlich, und obwohl sie sich sagt, daß sie keinerlei Furcht verspürt, ist da doch ein unangenehmes Gefühl im Rücken, das ihre auf dem Steinboden so seltsam widerhallenden Schritte begleitet, und schließlich bleibt sie stehen. War da nicht etwas...?  
Angespannt lauscht sie in die Dunkelheit, und wirklich scheint sie etwas zu hören, ein leises, undefinierbares, schabendes Geräusch. In Richtung des Geräuschs geht sie langsam weiter. Vor ihr liegt nun eine Türoffnung, aus der gedämpftes Licht dringt. Vorsichtig streckt sie die den Kopf durch die Tür...

Links von einer hervorspringenden Wand begrenzt, öffnet sich der Blick nach rechts auf eine weite Halle, doch viel kann sie auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennen.  
Die Decke ist in Dunkelheit getaucht, die hohen, kahlen Wände halbwegs erhellt durch den gelblichen Schein einer Lampe, die irgendwo auf dem Boden stehen muß, und von dort hört sie auch wieder das besagte Geräusch. Ansonsten scheint die Halle zunächst leer zu sein...  
Er muß irgendetwas hinter dem Wandvorsprung am Boden liegendes aufgehoben haben, denn jetzt kann sie den Captain der COMET erkennen, der gerade aufgestanden ist und ihr dabei den Rücken zuwendet. In der Hand hält er ein ihr unbekanntes Gerät, an dem er irgendwelche Einstellungen vornimmt. Das Gerät sieht aus wie eine Art Scanner oder Tricorder.  
Offensichtlich ist er alleine.

Langsam und so leise wie möglich, tritt sie hinter dem Mauervorsprung hervor, doch ihr Fuß berührt einen kleinen Steinbrocken, der wohl irgendwann einmal von der Decke heruntergefallen sein muß. Mit einem hellen Geräusch, das ihr in der Stille viel lauter vorkommt, als es wirklich ist, rollt der Stein fort und ersetzt damit den nicht vorhandenen Türklopfer.

Der Captain der COMET schaut hoch.  
"Ah... Counsellor Troi - kommen Sie ruhig..." Future zeigt sich alles andere als überrascht. Er blickt sie an und macht eine einladende Geste.  
Also gut, warum eigentlich nicht?  
Einen Moment später steht sie neben ihm und schaut sich um, und ihr Blick bleibt schließlich an ihrem Gegenüber hängen.  
Die weiße 'Rüstung', die Future trägt (seltsamer Name, denkt sie), wirkt im gedämpften Licht der Lampe etwas martialisch, wozu sicherlich auch die beiden Strahlenwaffen beitragen, die er rechts und links auf Höhe der Oberschenkel trägt.  
Das scheint jedoch nicht die einzige Seite an ihm zu sein – wie es aussieht, beschäftigt er sich auch eingehend mit Archäologie, seiner Ausrüstung nach zu urteilen. Wieviele Seiten mag er wohl noch haben?  
Deanna kann im Moment keine seiner Emotionen erspüren, obwohl sie es versucht.  
Ihre Anwesenheit scheint ihn jedoch nicht zu stören.  
Anstelle einer Anrede schenkt er ihr ein kurzes Lächeln und notiert sich dann in aller Ruhe die Daten, die er seinem Scanner entnommen hat.

Neugierig wirft sie einen Blick auf das Notepad in seiner Hand und erkennt neben einem digitalisierten Foto seltsame Schriftzeichen, die sie irgendwie an ägyptische Hieroglyphen erinnern.  
„Was ist denn das?"  
Er blickt sie an und reicht ihr das Notepad, dann geht er ein paar Schritte seitwärts. Dort bleibt er stehen, deutet auf eine flache Vertiefung im Boden und geht in die Knie. "Schauen Sie sich das an..."  
Sie folgt ihm, wobei sie nicht so recht weiß, was sie mit dem Notepad in ihrer Hand anfangen soll, dann fällt ihr Blick nach unten.  
Vor ihr befindet sich im Boden eine kleine halbkugelförmige, flache Einbuchtung wie eine Art Schale, die man aufgrund ihrer geringen Größe leicht übersehen könnte. Die Innenseite der Schale ist mit Schriftzeichen bedeckt und entspricht, wie sie jetzt erkennen kann, dem Bild auf dem Notepad. Sie beugt sich ebenfalls hinunter und fährt mit der freien Hand vorsichtig über die rauhe Oberfläche des Steins.  
"Was bedeutet das?" fragt sie."...Können Sie diese Schriftzeichen lesen?"  
Er schaut sie an, und auf die kurze Distanz wirkt sein Blick durch die dunkle Farbe seiner Augen im Kontrast zum umgebenden Weiß noch viel intensiver. "Nun, es sieht so aus wie eine Abart des alt-kyrischen Dialekts...", sagt er bestimmt, aber freundlich. Er zeichnet die Schriftzeichen der "Steinschale" mit dem Finger im Staub, der den Boden bedeckt, Symbol für Symbol nach. "Sehen Sie - 'das Licht des Himmels wird vergehen... - und die Sterne – stürzen vom Firnament'," übersetzt er ihr.  
Deanna blickt nachdenklich auf die fremdartigen Hieroglyphen im Staub.  
Future ist inzwischen wieder aufgestanden. Mit einer Stablampe leuchtet er nun die Decke aus, genau über der Vertiefung im Boden. Weit oben wird eine Öffnung erkennbar, durch die bei Tag das Licht genau in die steinerne "Schale" fallen kann.  
Deanna folgt ihm mit ihren Blicken.  
"Vielleicht wurden hier irgendwelche Opferzeremonien durchgeführt," erklärt er, "jedenfalls finden sich in der Vertiefung noch Spuren von Blut und ähnlichen Flüssigkeiten..."  
"...Opferzeremonien?" Deanna schaut sich um. Ansonsten ist der Raum kahl und leer, nichts ist zu finden, was einen Hinweis auf dessen einstige Nutzung geben könne.  
"Eine Art Tempel also?"  
Er blickt sie an. "Möglich. Im Grunden genommen aber nichts, was irgendwie weiterhelfen könnte."  
Seine Worte entzaubern leider die Vision von geheimnisvollen Ritualen, die sich gerade in Deannas Gedanken formieren, und holen sie in die Gegenwart zurück.  
Sie nickt und gibt ihm das Notepad zurück.  
Alles scheint gesagt zu sein, und ein unangenehmes Schweigen droht sich auszubreiten.  
Was tun?  
Sie blickt ihn an, und als sie merkt, daß er sie ebenfalls ansieht, schaut sie schnell zur Seite und tut so, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Er schmunzelt, aber das sieht sie nicht.

Im Hintergrund erkennt sie eine offene Kiste, in der noch mehrere Ausrüstungsgegenstände lagern; eine Art Scanner und ein paar kleinere Geräte liegen ein wenig abseits auf dem Boden, wo auch die andere Lampe steht.  
Den Spuren im Staub nach zu folgern, muß er schon eine Weile hier sein.  
Sie geht ein paar Schritte, schaut ihm hinterher, als er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwendet und ein paar Notizen macht. Eine merkwürdige Stimmung, ja fast Anspannung, liegt in der Luft, denkt sie. Eine Art gegenseitiges Versteckspiel?  
Nein, eher die Tatsache, daß das Objekt ihrer Neugierde sein Geheimnis nicht preisgibt: Er ist freundlich, aber reserviert, so daß sie fast nichts wahrnehmen kann.  
Hat er sie etwa durchschaut?  
Sie spürt nur die Fokussierung seiner Gedanken auf seine Arbeit, sonst nichts.

Sie wirft ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, als er anfängt, seine Ausrüstung wieder einzupacken, und erhält als Antwort wieder nur einen unergründlichen Blick aus dunklen Augen und ein kurzes Lächeln.  
'Was bist Du, Future?' fragt sich Deanna Troi und denkt an das alte Sprichwort mit der rauhen Schale und dem weichen Kern. 'Wie kann ich Dich knacken?'  
Sie beschließt, sich noch nicht geschlagen zu geben. Das naheliegendste wäre, ihm beim Einpacken zu helfen, deshalb geht sie zu ihm, greift nach dem 'Scanner' und reicht ihm das Gerät, als sie plötzlich von hinten eine Stimme hört.

"Counsellor - Captain...?"  
Beide stehen zufälligerweise gerade nebeneinander und blicken gleichzeitig in genau demselben Moment hoch, was der Situation so etwas wie den Anstrich einer Verbundenheit gibt.

Will Riker steht in der Tür, die Stablampe in der Hand, und hinter ihm zwei Sicherheitsleute.  
"Hier sind Sie also..." Langsam kommt er näher und schaut sich dabei um.  
Irgendwie fällt es ihm schwer, die Situation richtig einzuschätzen, denn der vertraute Umgang Deanna Trois mit dem Captain des anderen Schiffes, also einem potentiellen Gegner, irritiert ihn.  
Weil er nicht so recht weiß, was er davon halten soll, bleibt er stehen und mustert schließlich die beiden eindringlich.  
"Haben Sie irgendetwas entdecken können?"  
Deanna Troi, der Rikers Unmut natürlich nicht verborgen bleibt, geht ihm entgegen.  
"Eine Art Opferplatz," erklärt sie. "Für Details müssen Sie allerdings den Fachmann fragen."  
Riker richtet seinen Blick fragend von Deanna auf Future.

Der Captain der COMET hat inzwischen seine wissenschaftliche Ausrüsung wieder verpackt und kommt ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. "Was möchten Sie wissen, Commander Riker?"  
"Ob es sich lohnt, ein archäologisches Team hierher zu schicken..." formuliert Riker vorsichtig.  
"Lohnen würde es sich schon," gibt ihm der Captain zur Antwort und einen vielsagenden Blick dazu, "aber... - ich denke, Sie haben eine andere Fragestellung im Sinn, Commander."  
"Gut." Riker nickt. "...Dann können Sie das hier wohl abschließen, Counsellor - ?"  
Deanna Troi nickt ebenfalls.

Zusammen verlassen sie die Halle - Future mit seiner Lampe vorneweg, Will Riker und seine beiden Leute in der Mitte, und Deanna Troi, die das Schlußlicht bildet, mit dem unguten Gefühl, noch ein Problem mehr zu haben, obwohl ihr das eine bereits gereicht hätte.


	13. Kapitel 13

_**Auszug aus den persönlichen Notizen von Capt. Jean-Luc Picard, Sternzeit ...**_

Jetzt, am zweiten Abend unseres erzwungenen Aufenthalts, sind wir noch keinen Schritt weiter. Die Reparatur der Transporter und der Triebwerksschäden zieht sich in die Länge, und außerdem sind sämtliche Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten mit der Außenwelt ausgefallen, so daß wir uns nur noch intern über Funk verständigen können. Alle Versuche der Kontaktaufnahme mit COMET blieben deshalb erfolglos. Nur durch einen zufälligen Kontakt zwischen Commander Riker und Captain Future auf der Planetenoberfläche konnte für den morgigen Tag ein Meeting vereinbart werden.

Unsere Situation ist nach wie vor unbefriedigend, da noch keine konkreten Ergebnisse über die tatsächlichen Verhältnisse in der sich langsam ankündigenden Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung vorliegen. Inwiefern das alles der Wahrheit entspricht, bleibt abzuwarten, doch das Warten fällt schwer. Im Moment können wir jedoch so oder so nicht von hier weg, und langsam beginne ich, mir Sorgen zu machen...


	14. Kapitel 14

_**Es ist ruhig, sehr ruhig...**_

Es ist ruhig, sehr ruhig, und Deanna Troi fragt sich zum soundsovielsten Mal, ob der Raum, den sie nun betritt, ihr Privatbereich, wirklich die Kabine eines Schiffes ist, das so groß ist, dass über tausend Besatzungsmitglieder darin Platz finden und in mehreren Schichten daran arbeiten, diesen Koloß manövrierfähig zu halten und zu überwachen. Nach dem hell beleuchteten Gang ist das Dämmerlicht in ihrer Kabine noch unwirklicher und die Stille, nachdem sich die Türen hinter ihr geschlossen haben, noch viel intensiver.  
Macht nichts, sagt sie sich und läßt sich auf ihr Bett fallen... Nach dem langen Tag ist die Ruhe wohltuend; sie streckt sich und schließt die Augen. Nur will sich die Entspannung nicht einstellen - stattdessen ziehen Gedankenbilder vor ihrem geistigen Auge vorbei, und sie ertappt sich dabei, wie sie die Geschehnisse des Tages rekapituliert.

Will Riker... Er war wirklich ärgerlich, auch wenn er versucht hat, es zu verbergen.  
Warum bloß? Nur, weil sie mit diesem Future zusammengetroffen ist und ihm geholfen hat, seinen Kram einzupacken?  
Der Gedanke allein ist belustigend. Will wird doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig sein? Sie kichert leise in sich hinein.  
Sehr romantisch ist es ja wohl nicht, mit dem Captain eines unbekannten Schiffes im Halbdunkel einer uralten Halle im Staub zu hocken und altkyrische (oder was auch immer -) Schriftzeichen zu entziffern.  
Oder doch?

Irgendwie ist da etwas... Seine Persönlichkeit, seine Ausstrahlung?  
Vielleicht.  
Seine Augen?  
Irgendetwas in seinem Blick ist so... – sie kann es nicht beschreiben – so anders als die Autorität und ernste Gelassenheit, die er nach außen hin ausstrahlt.  
Hm...

...Nein.  
Was will sie von jemandem, den sie nicht kennt?  
Bleib bei der Wahrheit, Deanna.  
Hinter sein Geheimnis kommen...?  
Ach, Unsinn.  
Aber sie wäre einen großen Schritt weiter, redet sie sich ein, wenn sie mehr über ihn wissen würde, verstehen könnte, wie er denkt und fühlt - denn so ernst und besorgt hat sie Captain Picard schon lange nicht mehr erlebt, und die Situation, in der sie sich befinden, scheint ein größeres Problem darzustellen, als sie bisher dachte.  
Ach, Will... -

Ein plötzlicher Stoß schüttelt die ENTERPRISE, und Deanna ist wieder hellwach.  
Auf dem Gang kann sie Alarmsirenen hören, Stimmen, schnelle Schritte, und als sie nach draußen stürzt, rennt sie Geordi LaForge in die Arme.  
"Was ist los?"  
"Wir wurden von Schockwellen getroffen, die vermutlich von der Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung ausgelöst wurden," antwortet Geordi und holt Luft - "...keine Zeit, ich muß -"  
"Danke, ist O.K.," unterbricht Deanna ihn und läßt ihn los.  
Weg ist Geordi, und sie macht sich auf in Richtung Brücke.


	15. Kapitel 15

_**Logbuch der COMET, 2111.2498, Captain Future**_

Immer wieder erschüttern Schockwellen diesen Sektor, doch dank unseres Stasisfeldes kann uns und der COMET nicht viel passieren. Simons Messungen haben inzwischen ergeben, dass die gravitatorischen Anomalien der umgebende Raumstruktur zugenommen haben. Die vorauseilende "Ankündigung" des "Tors", wie uns der Eremit weismachen möchte?

Ist das Ganze eine Manipulation – dies würde eine fortgeschrittene Technik voraussetzen, die unseren Kenntnisstand bei weitem übertrifft – oder hat es tatsächlich eine natürliche Ursache?  
Was noch könnte diese Schwankungen hervorrufen?  
Ich weiß es nicht. Noch nicht.  
Ich traue ihm nicht.

Soviel zum Thema "Vertrauen": Für morgen haben wir eine Shuttlekonferenz mit der ENTERPRISE vereinbart. Wir wollen gemeinsame Strategien absprechen, um eine Lösung zu finden, wie mit dem Problem der Anomalien und – was viel wichtiger ist – der angeblich nur einmal möglichen Passage heimwärts durch unsere Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung umzugehen ist. Simon und ich sind uns einig, daß unsere Chancen größer sind, wenn mehrere Leute mit unterschiedlichen Ansatzpunkten an der Lösung dieser Fragen arbeiten. Außerdem interessiert mich ihr Stand der Technik.  
Picard will wieder seine Telepathin mitbringen...  
Wir werden sehr aufpassen müssen.


	16. Kapitel 16

_**Simon schwebt zur Comlink-Konsole...**_

Simon schwebt zur Comlink-Konsole. "Was soll das heißen - eine Störung...?"  
Kaum ist die Strahlung verebbt, die Captain Picard zurück an Bord seines Schiffes gebracht hat, scheint der Kontakt zur ENTERPRISE wieder zusammenzubrechen. Alles, was Simon hören kann, sind stark entstellte Sprachfetzen.  
Die Funkverbindung rauscht und kratzt, dann kommt LaForge's Stimme wieder durch, wenn auch verzerrt: " ...Ausfall - ...tun, was wir können - ..."  
Simon richtet seine Kameraaugen von der Comlink-Konsole hin auf Future, doch zum Sprechen kommt er nicht. Inzwischen hat die erste Welle die beiden Shuttles erreicht, und der Boden fängt an zu zittern.  
"Also kein Transporter," bemerkt er trocken.  
Future läßt Troi stehen und springt zu den Instrumenten, doch da er sie nicht kennt, kann er ihnen nicht alle nötigen Informationen entlocken.  
"Counsellor," ruft Future und dreht sich um, "es sieht so aus, als ob da noch mehr kommt. Können Ihre Leute nicht -?"  
Troi schüttelt den Kopf.  
"O.K." Future packt sie am Arm und zieht sie in Richtung Schleuse. "Kommen Sie! Wir sollten hier schnellstens weg..." Er macht Simon ein entsprechendes Zeichen.

Ein erster leichter Stoß läßt das Shuttle erbeben, und Deanna Troi fällt beinahe, als sie die Schleuse passiert.  
Simon, der das Shuttle vor ihnen erreicht hat, aktiviert die Bordelektronik. Sofort schließt sich die Tür, und die Fahrzeuge trennen sich.  
Future sitzt schon auf seinem Platz und startet die Triebwerke, während Deanna sich wieder aufrappelt und schließlich auf den Copilotensitz fallen läßt. Endlich schnappt das Schloß der Sicherheitsgurte zu, als schon der nächste Stoß den Gleiter durchschüttelt. Sie hält sich krampfhaft fest und blickt nach draußen.  
Future wirft einen fragenden Blick in Simons Richtung, doch der Professor hat sich inzwischen magnetisch an die hintere Wand angedockt, um nicht hin- und hergeschleudert zu werden. Also konzentriert er sich wieder auf die Steuerung.  
Nur langsam, quälend langsam, kommt die ENTERPRISE näher...  
Deanna beugt sich nach vorne, versucht, die Instrumente direkt vor ihr abzulesen, was bei dem starken Schütteln nicht so ganz einfach ist. Was sie erkennen kann, läßt sich jedoch nicht so recht interpretieren...  
"Halten Sie sich fest!" brüllt Future, doch seine Worte gehen im allgemeinen Chaos unter, als ein neuer, stärkerer Stoß den Gleiter trifft und alles Untere zuoberst kehrt. Gegenstände fliegen plötzlich durch die Luft, Lampen und Anzeigen flammen auf, und ein unangenehmes elektronisches Pfeifen macht auf irgendwelche Fehlfunktionen aufmerksam, während sie umgergewirbelt werden wie eine Billardkugel...  
"Verdammt," flucht er, als der Gleiter langsam wieder zur Ruhe kommt und die ersten Schadensmeldungen eintreffen, "...lange halten wir das nicht durch." Er bearbeitet fieberhaft den Bordcomputer.  
Deannas Magen scheint vom letzten Schütteln noch an der Decke zu hängen und fühlt sich flau an. Sie blickt fragend von Simon zu Future.  
Wird irgendwie schon werden, scheint Futures Blick zu sagen, aber wohl ist ihr nicht dabei.  
Irgendein Bordinstrument nervt und pfeift und piepst direkt vor ihr, doch sie kann damit nicht viel anfangen. Eine neue Schockwelle kündigt sich an, der Gleiter erbebt. Was tun?  
Durch die Glasscheibe kann sie erkennen, wie sie sich langsam von der ENTERPRISE entfernen, immer weiter in den freien Raum hinausgeschleudert werden.  
"Wir driften ab!" warnt sie.  
"Wir werden versuchen, die COMET zu erreichen," sagt Future schließlich, ohne die Instrumente aus den Augen zu lassen, als das Schütteln für einen kurzen Moment ein wenig nachläßt. "Die ENTERPRISE ist schon zu weit entfernt, und unsere Energie wird langsam knapp..."

Er wendet, und während das Triebwerk aufheult, sieht Deanna aus den Augenwinkeln noch die ENTERPRISE im Dunkel des Weltraums aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwinden. Dafür taucht vor ihnen nun die COMET auf, und tatsächlich scheinen die Schockwellen sie direkt darauf zu zu tragen. Trotzdem vergeht die Zeit zu langsam, wie in Zeitlupe.  
Schon wieder geht es los, und alles wackelt und ächzt und bebt.  
Future scheint zuversichtlich. "Gleich haben wir es geschafft..."  
Immer größer wird das Schiff vor ihnen, obwohl ihre Perspektive jetzt ständig durchgeschüttelt wird. In unberechenbarem Zickzack-Kurs wird der Gleiter auf den jetzt offenen Hangar der COMET zugeschleudert. Deanna hält die Luft an.  
"Festhalten - !"  
Das unkontrollierbare Schütteln erlaubt keinen genauen Landeanflug - mit einem harten Stoß rammen sie den rechten Schleusentorflügel, dann sind sie hindurch, prallen gegen die hintere Wand der Schleusenkammer, werden abgefangen und setzten unsanft auf dem Boden auf, und die Tore schließen sich wieder.  
Langsam erstirbt das Geräusch der Triebwerke.  
Stille.

"Gottseidank," meldet sich Simon von hinten. Er löst den Magnetkontakt und schwebt heran.  
"Puh, das war knapp..." Future stößt geräuschvoll die Luft aus, die er während der Landung angehalten hatte, und dreht sich zu Deanna um.  
"Leben Sie noch?"  
"Ein bischen," antwortet Deanna Troi.


	17. Kapitel 17

_**Das Schiff ist seltsam...**_

Das Schiff ist seltsam, findet Deanna. Sie steht vor der großen Bugfensterscheibe der Kommandozentrale der COMET und blickt nach draußen. Das leise Piepsen, Klicken und Summen der Instrumente klingt fremd in ihren Ohren...  
Ganz anders als in der ENTERPRISE befinden sich zwei Pilotensitze mit einer Instrumententafel direkt vor dem Bugfenster - als wäre das Schiff einem Shuttle nachgebaut. Die Bordinstrumente sehen ebenfalls anders aus und sind weniger an der Zahl - eben daraufhin ausgerichtet, daß zur Not auch eine Person allein das Schiff steuern kann. Überhaupt steht die Größe der COMET in keinem Verhältnis zur Zahl der Besatzungsmitglieder, findet sie, und trotzdem ist der zur Verfügung stehende Platz nicht zu großzügig bemessen...  
Sie wendet sich ab und geht in Richtung Tür, die sich mit einem fremdartigen Geräusch öffnet und hinter ihr wieder schließt.

Der vor ihr liegende Gang wirkt wenigstens wieder bekannt. Geradeaus und ganz nach hinten durch, das ist der Weg durch die Längsachse der COMET, den sie vorhin genommen hatten, als sie vom Shuttledeck kamen. Dort hinten befindet sich auch der Maschinenraum, doch der ist relativ uninteressant für sie. Viel neugieriger ist sie auf das Labor und lenkt ihre Schritte in diese Richtung.  
Als sich die Tür öffnet, fällt ihr Blick in einen relativ großen Raum, der mit einer Unmenge an fremdartigen und wieder bekannt aussehenden Geräten vollgestopft ist. Zuerst erkennt sie Professor Simon Wright in seinem seltsamen Metallbehälter, doch dieser nimmt zunächst keinerlei Notiz von ihr. Das Gehirn schwebt über einer Art Computerkonsole und kontrolliert offensichtlich irgendwelche Datenreihen, mit denen Deanna überhaupt nichts anfangen kann.  
Da Wright, wie es aussieht, gerade nicht gestört werden möchte, schaut sie sich ein wenig auf eigene Faust um.

In der Mitte des Labors ist ein Stück des Raumes mit einem Kraftfeld abgetrennt, große massive Kontrollinstrumente begrenzen die Versuchsanordnung nach oben und den Seiten, und an einem dieser Geräte arbeitet Future gerade. Er hat die Verkleidung des Apparates abgenommen und ist daruntergekrochen, um einige Teile auszutauschen. Vom Kraftfeld eingeschlossen, erkennt Deanna eine rechteckige, torähnliche metallene Installation, von der aus viele Leitungen und Steckverbindungen zu den umgebenden Geräten verlaufen.  
Future hat sie offensichtlich jetzt doch bemerkt, denn er legt sein Werkzeug beiseite und zwängt sich aus dem engen Schacht.  
"Ah... hallo, Counsellor."  
Deanna Troi kann sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Mit Unmengen von Metallabrieb und Staub bedeckt und zerzaustem Haarschopf sieht Future reichlich komisch aus, nicht unbedingt wie der Captain eines Raumschiffes...  
Er wischt sich den Staub von Stirn und Nase. "Besser?"  
"Etwas," antwortet Deanna.  
"Kann ich irgendetwas für Sie tun?"  
"Ich wollte Sie nicht von der Arbeit abhalten," entgegnet sie. "Ich wollte mir eigentlich nur einmal Ihr Labor ansehen... "  
Er deutet auf den Versuchsaufbau. "Das ist unser Stand der Dinge," erklärt er, "unsere Tor-Simulation... Leider sind wir noch nicht so weit, wie wir sein wollten," fügt er hinzu.  
Dann schaut er sie an. "Was halten Sie von einem Kaffee?"  
"Sehr viel," antwortet sie. "Trinken Sie auch einen mit?"  
"Ich könnte eine Pause gebrauchen... Kommen Sie -"  
Er macht sich schnell noch ein paar Notizen auf seinem Notepad, dann legt er es beiseite. Gemeinsam gehen sie in Richtung Mannschaftsraum.

"Ich habe mich ein wenig auf Ihrem Schiff umgesehen," beginnt sie. "Irgendwie ist es ungewöhnlich..."  
"In wiefern?"  
"Na ja, es scheint zu Ihnen zu passen - irgendwie undurchschaubar..."  
Er blickt sie an. "Ich - undurchschaubar? Und das aus Ihrem Mund?"  
Die Tür zum Mannschaftsraum öffnet sich, und sie treten ein.  
Sie schmunzelt."Sie wußten es die ganze Zeit, nicht wahr?"  
Er lacht. "Nein, ehrlich, ich habe es nur geahnt. Diese Ahnung allerdings ließ mich Ihnen gegenüber ziemlich vorsichtig werden..."  
Er programmiert den food synthesizer auf Kaffee und stellt zwei Becher in den Ausgabeschacht, dann geht eine Klappe automatisch herunter und versperrt den Blick auf das, was darin nun passiert.  
Deanna blickt ihn an. "Captain - ich beiße Sie nicht."  
Future schmunzelt. "Gut zu wissen - aber können Sie sich auch für Commander Rikers und Captain Picards Zähne verbürgen?"  
Die Klappe öffnet sich, und im Schacht stehen nun zwei gut gefüllte Becher wohlriechenden Kaffees, dessen Duft ihnen entgegenzieht. Er reicht ihr den einen. "Immerhin sind Sie sozusagen von der 'Gegenseite'..."  
"Und warum sind Sie dann jetzt so offen zu mir...?" fragt Deanna ein wenig pikiert.  
"Was Sie hier und jetzt über uns erfahren, nützt Ihrem Chef auch nicht viel," gibt Future ihr zur Antwort, greift nach seinem Becher und blickt sie an.  
Die Antwort ärgert sie, doch irgendwie kann sie ihm nicht böse sein.  
Sie setzen sich, so daß sie einander genau gegenüber sitzen, und schauen sich gegenseitig an.  
"Also w -"  
Deanna hat zur gleichen Zeit wie er zum Sprechen angesetzt, und Future unterbricht sich selbst mitten im Wort, als er es merkt. Beide lachen, was die etwas verkrampfte Atmosphäre merklich löst.  
"Also... - wie kommen Sie auf so ein Schiff wie die ENTERPRISE?" fragt er schließlich.  
"Wie kommen Sie zu einem so ungewöhnlichen Namen?" gibt sie die Frage zurück.  
Future bleibt hartnäckig. "Ich habe zuerst gefragt."  
Deanna überlegt. "Wenn ich Ihnen meine Geschichte verrate, müssen Sie mir aber auch Ihre erzählen."  
"Abgemacht."  
Und Deanna Troi erzählt, dann erzählt Future, dann wieder Deanna, abwechselnd der eine, dann der andere, und sie lachen, gestikulieren, unterhalten sich angeregt - und die Zeit vergeht...  
Plötzlich halten sie inne.

Deanna schaut ihn an, und er hat keine Schwierigkeiten, ihren Gedanken zu erraten. "Sie denken, daß man Sie da drüben vermißt - " Er blickt nach draußen, in Richtung ENTERPRISE.  
"Ja, leider..." Das ist ihr so herausgerutscht, und sie würde sich am liebsten auf die Zunge beißen, doch er scheint es nicht bemerkt zu haben.  
"Also gut." Er seufzt und steht schließlich auf. "Ich bringe Sie zurück. Kommen Sie..."


	18. Kapitel 18

_**Der Flug ist diesmal kurz...**_

Der Flug ist diesmal kurz und verläuft schweigend. Keinerlei Störungen, keine Probleme beeinträchtigen den Kurs des Cosmoliners.  
Schließlich haben sie die ENTERPRISE fast erreicht, als Future den Gesprächsfaden wieder aufnimmt.  
Er blickt sie an."Erzählen Sie Captain Picard nicht alle unsere Betriebsgeheimnisse," sagt er aufmunternd.  
Sie lächelt. "Werde ich," antwortet sie und schaut ihn an.  
Der Cosmoliner erreicht den Hangar der ENTERPRISE, und Future setzt zum Landeanflug an, der dies mal ohne irgendwelche Blessuren verläuft. Dann setzt der Cosmoliner auf, und die Hangartore schließen sich. Luft strömt ein.  
Future öffnet die "Tür" des Cosmoliners, die auch gleichzeitig die Frontscheibe darstellt, und Deanna Troi klettert aus dem Gefährt. Sie schaut noch einmal zurück.  
"Bis bald..." sagt sie.  
Inzwischen ist der diensthabende Offizier dazugekommen. Es ist Will Riker.  
"Bis bald," erwidert Future und schaut ihr nach.

Mit einem Klicken rastet die "Tür" des Cosmoliners wieder in ihren Rahmen ein.  
Commander Riker spricht jetzt, doch Future kann im Inneren seines Gleiters nicht verstehen, was er sagt, und er hat auch keine Lust, die Außenmikrophone einzuschalten. Riker scheint offensichtlich irgendetwas nicht zu passen, denn er gestikuliert heftig mit den Händen, und bevor er mit Deanna den Hangar verläßt, dreht er sich noch einmal um und wirft Future einen Blick zu, der Bände spricht.


	19. Kapitel 19

_**Zurück auf der COMET...**_

Zurück auf der COMET, erscheint ihm der Mannschaftsraum im Vergleich zu vorher jetzt sehr leer und verlassen.  
Nachdenklich starrt Future eine Weile auf den Tisch, schließlich räumt er die stehengebliebenen Kaffeetassen weg. Irgendwie fangen seine Gedanken an zu wandern...

Er beschließt, sich zur Ablenkung sich gleich wieder auf seine Arbeit zu stürzen und geht zum Labor. Was er vorhin hat liegenlassen, wollte er an diesem Abend eigentlich noch beenden.

Im Labor angekommen, schaut er sich als erstes noch einmal seine Notizen an. Die Messwerte gefallen ihm nicht so richtig, das lag ihm vorhin schon quer im Magen, und das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen kann, ist ein ungutes Gefühl.  
'Better safe than sorry', denkt er und schnappt sich das Meßprotokoll. Nachdem er alle Parameter gründlich durchgecheckt und das Gerät noch einmal überprüft hat, schaltet er es an. Es dauert nicht lange, und er hält einen zweiten Ausdruck in der Hand, der diesmal so gut wie dieselben Werte aufweist. Alle Aufregung umsonst, stimmt also, alles in Ordnung...  
Er geht zum Rechner, neben dem sich seine Unterlagen stapeln, und sucht die entsprechenden Daten heraus. Die Berechnungen scheinen schlüssig zu sein, aber irgendwo nagt der Zweifel an ihm, und außerdem kann er sich nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren. Kurzentschlossen greift er sich die ganzen Sachen und geht zur Wand, die als Clipboard gestaltet ist und allein schon wegen ihrer Größe einen besseren Überblick bietet. Schnell hat er die Formeln auf die große Fläche übertragen, rechnet alles mit Ruhe manuell durch und tritt dann zurück, um sich das Ganze aus ein paar Schritten Entfernung noch einmal anzusehen.  
Er kann jedoch keinen Fehler finden.  
Hm...

Simon taucht hinter ihm auf und hält in Kopfhöhe neben ihm. Nach einem ausgiebigen Blick auf das Geschriebene meint er: "Wo liegt das Problem?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht..." Future dreht und knetet den Stift in seiner Hand. "Irgendwie gefallen mir die Gleichungen nicht." Er legt den Stift schließlich beiseite und geht zurück zum Arbeitstisch.  
Simon schaut noch einmal zur Wandtafel. "Es stimmt aber alles..."  
"...Schau Dir das mal an..." Er hält dem Professor den Ausdruck mit den Meßprotokollen entgegen, und Simon überfliegt die Daten.  
"Ja, und...?"  
"Ich weiß," sagt Future, "es stimmt eigentlich..."  
Simon kann ihn nicht so richtig verstehen."Wo liegt dann Dein Problem?"  
"...Simon, ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe da so ein unbestimmtes Gefühl bei der Sache..."  
"Irgendetwas scheint hier gar nicht zu stimmen," bemerkt Simon trocken und richtet seine Kameraaugen fragend auf seinen Gegenüber.  
Future stützt sich auf die Arbeitsplatte und starrt ins Leere."Ach, es ist Unsinn... Die Werte entsprechen einfach nur nicht dem, was ich zu finden erwartete, und das irritiert mich," beginnt er, mehr zu sich selbst.  
"Was ist so schlimm daran?" Simon stoppt direkt neben ihm und fixiert ihn.  
Future blickt ihn an. Er sieht irgendwie ein wenig mitgenommen aus und versucht, es herzunterzuspielen, indem er zur Seite schaut. "Ach, Simon, vergiß' es einfach..." antwortet er. Er gibt sich einen Ruck, tritt an die Luke, die den Blick auf den Weltraum freigibt, und blickt angestrengt nach draußen.

Simon beschließt, nicht weiter zu fragen. Nachdem von Future kein Kommentar mehr kommt, wendet er sich schließlich seinen eigenen Messreihen zu, doch auch er kann seine Gedanken nicht einfach abschalten: "Ich fürchte, das "unbestimmte Gefühl" hat auch einen Namen," überlegt Simon und hätte beinahe geschmunzelt, wenn er es könnte, "...und der lautet 'Deanna Troi'."


	20. Kapitel 20

**_Auszug aus den persönlichen Notizen von Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Sternzeit ..._**

Die Triebwerken und sämtliche Transportereinheiten machen immer noch Probleme, was für uns bedeutet, daß wir immer noch nicht von hier wegkönnen. Mehrere Technikerteams wechseln sich in verschiedenen Schichten ab, die Besatzung verhält sich bis jetzt noch ruhig und diszipliniert.  
Es bereitet mir große Sorgen, daß die Reparaturen einfach nicht gelingen wollen...

Bis jetzt sind keine weiteren Schockwellen aufgetreten. Mr. Data und Mr. LaForge beschäftigen sich intensiv mit dem Problem der Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung. Um die Arbeit auf diesem Gebiet voranzutreiben, wurde eine Zusammenarbeit mit der Mannschaft der COMET vereinbart. Seit einigen Stunden befinden sich deswegen Captain Future und Simon Wright an Bord der ENTERPRISE. Ich bin nicht glücklich darüber, daß potentielle Widersacher sich frei auf unserem Schiff bewegen können, aber angesichts der schwierigen Lage erscheint es mir als vernünftig.


	21. Kapitel 21

_**Jetzt sind es schon fünf Stunden...**_

Jetzt sind es schon fünf Stunden, die sich das 'Spezialteam' im Zentrallabor der ENTERPRISE die Köpfe heiß redet. Jeder hat im Prinzip Zutritt, denn alle Ideen, die zu einer Lösung führen könnten, werden gebraucht, aber die meisten der dort postierten Techniker getrauen sich nicht, in die seit Stunden laufende Diskussion einzugreifen und halten sich mehr oder weniger am Rande.

Inzwischen hat es sich im ganzen Schiff herumgesprochen, daß die ENTERPRISE vor einem Problem steht. Die Stimmung an Bord ist gut, wenn auch ein gewisses Mißtrauen gegenüber dem anderen Schiff in dieser Situation, der COMET, vorherrscht. Die Mannschaft verfolgt gespannt, aber ruhig, den Fortgang der Reparaturarbeiten an den Triebwerken und die Forschungsergebnisse über die Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung - anscheinend der wahre Grund ihres Aufenthalts. So ist es denn auch nicht verwunderlich, daß zur Zeit das Personal des Zentrallabors eine gewisse Sonderstellung in Bezug auf Informationen und deren Weitergabe genießt...

Inzwischen ist die Diskussion soweit gediehen, daß alle Beteiligten festgestellt haben, daß sie ungefähr den gleichen wissenschaftlichen Ansatz verfolgen. Über die dazugehörigen mathematisch-physikalischen Theorien ist man sich allerdings noch nicht einig. Ungereimtheiten tauchen auf, die manche wissenschaftlichen Gesetze in Frage stellen.

Deanna Troi hat einen freien Nachmittag. Die Arbeit häuft sich nicht gerade, und die Gerüchteküche an Bord interessiert sie heute mindestens genauso viel wie jedes andere Mitglied der Mannschaft... Ein guter Ort dafür ist das Ten Forward. Das heißt, es hätte ein guter Ort sein können – Will Riker sitzt nämlich hinten an einem Tisch in der Ecke und sieht sie natürlich, als sie den Raum betritt. Das hat ihr gerade noch gefehlt...  
Eigentlich wollte sie allein sein inmitten der Anonymität der vielen Besatzungsmitglieder, die sich im Ten Forward drängen, etwas trinken, nachdenken, einmal frei sein von allen Zwängen, die ihre Arbeit mit sich bringt. Auf Will Riker und seine Eifersüchteleien hat sie im Moment erst recht keine Lust. Wegsehen oder so tun, als hätte sie ihn nicht bemerkt, kann sie aber nicht, also läßt sie sich mit ihm auf ein kurzes Gespräch ein. Erstaunlicherweise ist er jedoch gelöst und fast heiter, frei von jedweder Eifersucht, als wäre nie etwas gewesen - und so entspannt sich zwischen beiden eine längere Unterhaltung.

Etwa zur selben Zeit betritt Geordi LaForge den Raum. Er ist in Begleitung des Captains der COMET, und beide scheinen immer noch vertieft in die Problematik ihrer selbstgestellten Aufgabe, da jeder sein Notepad dabeihat und sie intensiv und wortreich diskutieren, während sie sich einen Weg durch das dichte Gedränge bis hin zur Bar bahnen.  
Auch Will Riker hat inzwischen die beiden bemerkt. Daß er nicht begeistert ist, kann Deanna mehr als deutlich spüren, doch seine Reaktion, findet sie, ist relativ moderat.

Geordi ist nun am gestikulieren, denn er hat sie an ihrem Tisch in der Ecke entdeckt. Jetzt dreht sich auch der Captain der COMET um und schaut in die angegeben Richtung.  
Will Riker versteinert, doch Deanna neben ihm merkt es nicht - sie scheint wie ausgewechselt zu sein, und Riker sieht nur, wie die beiden über die Menge der Anwesenden hinweg Blickkontakt aufnehmen. Sie schauen sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil, einen kurzen Moment, eine Ewigkeit lang, viel zu lang, findet Riker, an, und er kann die Intensität des Blickes förmlich spüren.  
Er fühlt den Ärger in sich hochsteigen, obwohl es genau das war, was er vermeiden wollte.  
...Was, zum Teufel, findet sie an ihm bloß?  
Gottseidank ziehen es die beiden jedoch vor, an der Bar zu bleiben und ihr Gespräch fortzusetzen, und Deanna blickt ihn an, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Will atmet innerlich auf. Er beschließt, ebenfalls so zu tun, als sei nichts gewesen, obwohl ihn die Angelegenheit mehr mitnimmt, als er sich eingestehen möchte. Schließlich holt er tief Luft.  
"Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?" nimmt er den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf.


	22. Kapitel 22

_**Als Future spät in der Nacht...**_

Als Future spät in der Nacht den Mannschaftsraum betritt, sind Grag und Otto noch wach und am diskutieren, Ezella und Simon haben sich anscheinend schon zurückgezogen. Er holt sich einen Becher Kaffee und setzt sich zu den beiden.  
"Und?" fragt der Roboter. "Was sagt Picard?"  
"Keine Ahnung," antwortet Future nachdenklich, "mit ihm habe ich nicht mehr gesprochen. Erst ist mir Deanna Troi über den Weg gelaufen, und dann hatte ich noch eine längere Unterredung mit Geordi LaForge, der da drüben für die gesamte Technik zuständig ist. Allerdings war unsere Unterhaltung nicht nur rein wissenschaftlicher, sondern auch privater Art..." Er trinkt einen Schluck. "Netter Kerl... sehr aufgeschlossen, sehr kompetent und sehr freundlich. - Bei den meisten anderen habe ich eher das Gefühl, daß sie uns als so etwas wie Feinde betrachten."  
Otto grinst. "Deanna Troi natürlich ausgenommen..."  
"Was geht Dich das an?" Future wirft dem Androiden einen gespielt-strengen Blick zu, und dieser zieht symbolisch den Kopf ein. "Oh je," wendet er sich leise hinter vorgehaltener Hand an Grag, "ihn hat's wohl ziemlich erwischt...".  
Future schmunzelt. "Euch beiden ist aber auch nichts heilig..."  
"Irgendeiner muß doch auf Dich aufpassen."  
"Oh, danke."

Die letzten Worte hat Simon mitbekommen, der die Ankunft des Gleiters gehört und sich daraufhin auf den Weg in den Mannschaftsraum gemacht hat. Auch er ist an Neuigkeiten über den Fortgang der Arbeit interessiert, da er die ENTERPRISE schon ein paar Stunden früher verlassen hat, doch viel zu erzählen gibt es nicht. "Du weißt ja, welche Richtung wir verfolgen," schließt Future, "LaForge und ich sind erst einmal so verblieben..."  
Simon wirkt nachdenklich. "Ich weiß nicht... Irgendwie komme ich immer mehr zu dem Schluß, daß Du Recht hattest mit Deinem unguten Gefühl. Die ganze Sache gefällt mir inzwischen auch nicht mehr. Ich habe mir einmal Deine Messungen zur umgebenden Raumstruktur angeschaut und noch ein paar weitere durchgeführt. Wenn unsere Theorie stimmen soll, dann müßten doch die Anomalien im Bereich des Tors, d. h. des zu erwartenden Bereiches, am größten sein. Doch auch die weitere Umgebung des Tors scheint davon betroffen zu sein - und zwar in einem Ausmaß, das ich nicht erwartet habe."  
"Hm." Future überlegt. " Die gravitatorischen Verzerrungen liegen mir ja auch quer im Magen." Er blickt den Professor an. "Simon, wie weit ist der Bereich, der noch erfasst ist? Warte – warum konntest Du bei den vorangegangenen Raumbeben kein Epizentrum feststellen? Weil es keinen Gradienten gibt, keine richtige Abstufung der Gravitation auf ein Zenrum hin? Und dann frage ich mich noch - warum ist die Auswirkung auf den Felsenplaneten so gering?" Er stützt den Kopf auf. "Irgendetwas wichtiges muß ich übersehen haben - ich weiß nur nicht, was..."  
Schließlich streckt er sich und gähnt, dann steht er auf. "Ich brauche noch einen Kaffee. Geh' schon mal vor ins Labor, ich komme gleich nach..."

"...Lange Nacht?" fragt Grag, der ebenfalls aufgestanden ist und dem Androiden nun ein Zeichen gibt.  
"Wahrscheinlich..." Future trinkt seinen Kaffee aus und holt sich einen neuen. "Aber ich glaube nicht, daß ihr helfen könnt. Außerdem muß ich sowieso noch einiges mit Simon besprechen..."  
Otto wirft Grag einen vielsagenden Blick zu, doch Future hat es nicht mitbekommen, er ist in Gedanken schon wieder ganz woanders.


	23. Kapitel 23

_**Logbuch der COMET, 2112.2498, Captain Future**_

Die Torsimulation kommt voran – es scheint so, als ob wir doch den richtigen Weg verfolgen. Trotzdem irritiert mich die Tatsache, dass die Raumstruktur außerhalb des Tors zum einen so stark ist und zum andere sprunghafte gravi tatorische Differenzen aufweist, ein Gradient jedoch fehlt. Ich habe mich darüber mit Geordi LaForge ausgetauscht, doch auch er kann keine Erklärung dafür finden.

Alle Schäden an der COMET sind inzwischen behoben, wir sind wieder voll einsatzbereit.  
Alle Zyklotronenreaktoren arbeiten wieder auf vollem Leistungsniveau, das Hyperraumaggregat ist repariert und verbessert. Sogar Funkkontakt mit der ENTERPRISE ist jetzt möglich.  
Im Moment glaube ich, dass wir es schaffen können...


	24. Kapitel 24

_**Auszug aus den persönlichen Notizen von Captain Future**_

Ignorieren, letztendlich wegleugnen, ist _eine_ Option.  
Oft genug von mir praktiziert, schon fast zur Kunstform erhoben...

Sei ehrlich – so zu tun, als wäre nichts, kann nicht die Lösung sein.


	25. Kapitel 25

_**"...Wer berät den Berater?"...**_

"...Wer berät den Berater?" fragt Deanna Troi. Sie spielt mit dem Glas in ihren Händen, knetet und dreht es. Gottseidank ist das Glas stabil gebaut und schon leer.  
Guinan lächelt und fährt fort, ihren Drink zu mixen. "Wie ich schon sagte – ich zum Beispiel." Sie blickt Deanna aufmunternd an. "Worum geht es denn?"  
"...Um eine Einladung zum Abendessen" erwidert Deanna und nimmt das Glas von der einen Hand in die andere.  
"Offensichtlich eine sehr wichtige Einladung," bemerkt Guinan und garniert den Drink mit exotischen Früchten.  
Deanna nickt langsam und ernst, dann schüttelt sie plötzlich den Kopf, als könnte sie das Nicken damit rückgängig machen. "Ich weiß nicht..."  
"Also, ich denke, schon." Guinan hat sie genau beobachtet und schmunzelt nun. "Wenn eine diplomierte Beraterin mit etlichen Jahren Berufserfahrung sich auf einmal benimmt wie eine Dreizehnjährige vor ihrem ersten Rendez-Vous, dann muß es schon recht wichtig sein – oder soll ich besser sagen, sehr ernst?"  
Deanna stellt das Glas hin und schaut hoch. "Du hast ja recht..."  
"Wer ist es denn? Will Riker doch wohl nicht...?"  
"Nein." Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch beginnen auf einmal, sich zu regen.  
"Das dachte ich mir..." Guinan serviert einem anderen Gast sein Getränk und kehrt dann zu Deanna zurück. "Laß' mich raten. Du weißt nicht, ob Du hingehen sollst, weil Du denkst, es könnte mehr daraus werden?"  
Deanna muss lächeln. "Sag mal – wer ist hier eigentlich der Betazoide, Du oder ich?"  
"Man muß Dich nur ansehen, um zu wissen, was Du denkst." Guinan stützt sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Tresen und blickt Deanna an. "Sieht er denn wenigstens gut aus?"  
"Ja." Deanna ruft sich sein Bild ins Gedächtnis und schwelgt in Gedanken darin ein wenig länger, als notwendig. "...Und er hat wundervolle dunkle Augen mit langen Wimpern," fügt sie schließlich hinzu.  
"Oh..." konstatiert Guinan und lächelt. "Jemand, den ich kenne?"  
Als Deanna keine Antwort gibt, fährt sie fort: "Wenn Du meinen Rat hören willst – geh' hin. Tu', was Dein Bauch Dir sagt, und vergiss Deinen Kopf für eine Weile."  
"...Was soll ich?"  
"Das tun, was Du sonst immer sagst – nämlich auf Deine Gefühle hören." Guinan nimmt das leere Glas vor Deanna weg und stellt es an die Seite. "Gefühle sind hier doch wichtiger als Verstand. Du kannst doch alles tun, was sich gut anfühlt. Und sobald Dir etwas nicht gefällt, kannst Du `Nein' sagen."  
Deanna sieht sie zweifelnd an.  
"Keiner kann Dich zu etwas zwingen, Deanna, wenn Du selbst entscheidest, was Du möchtest."  
"Hm..." Deanna schließt einen Moment lang träumerisch die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnet, steht Guinan schon wieder am anderen Ende des Tresens und serviert. Sie schaut ihr eine Weile zu, dann gibt sie sich einen Ruck und steht auf. "Danke," sagt sie leise.  
Guinan ist jedoch beschäftigt und kann sie nicht hören.


	26. Kapitel 26

**Spät am Abend hat Will Riker...**

Spät am Abend hat Will Riker seine Arbeit endlich abschließen können und schaltet jetzt den Computer aus. Er streckt sich, massiert seinen steifen Nacken, der garantiert die Ursache ist für die Kopfschmerzen, die ihn schon die ganze letzte Stunde lang nerven und ihn am Nachdenken hindern.  
Die Kopfschmerzen sind sicherlich ein Grund für seine schlechte Laune. Kopfzerbrechen bereiten ihm aber auch noch ganz andere Angelegenheiten, und eine davon heißt Deanna Troi.  
Im Grunde genommen hat er keine Lust auf große Diskussionen, aber irgendwie möchte er jetzt auch Klarheit. Er steht auf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt ihm, dass es zwar eigentlich schon zu spät ist, um bei ihr vorbeizuschauen, aber probieren will er es trotzdem...  
Draußen auf dem Gang ist es ruhig. Er wird sich nicht von seiner schlechten Laune beeinflussen lassen und sie einfach nur darauf ansprechen, nimmt er sich vor, während er seine Schritte zum Turbolift lenkt – er wird mit ihr einfach nur darüber reden. Ohne Emotionen aufzuwühlen, sachlich und klar...  
Vor ihrer Tür bleibt er stehen.  
Der Türsummer piepst, doch die Tür öffnet sich nicht.  
Riker tritt einen Schritt zurück. Wahrscheinlich ist sie schon...  
Nein. Eigentlich ist sie immer noch spät auf – warum also gerade heute...? Zu ärgerlich.  
Er dreht sich um und wendet sich zum Gehen, als ihm eine Idee kommt.  
Seine Finger berühren sein Comlink. "Computer," sagt er, "lokalisiere den Aufenthaltsort von Counsellor Troi."  
"Einen Moment bitte," sagt die Stimme, die ihm antwortet, und dann fügt sie lapidar hinzu: "Counsellor Troi kann nicht lokalisiert werden."  
"Was soll das heißen – sie kann nicht lokalisiert werden?" fragt Riker verärgert nach.  
"Counsellor Troi befindet sich nicht an Bord der ENTERPRISE," präzisiert der Computer seine Aussage.

Dämmerlicht.  
Deanna blinzelt verschlafen und schließt gleich wieder die Augen. Die Bettdecke raschelt, während sie sich streckt und gähnt, und ihre Hand tastet sich langsam vorwärts.  
...Nichts.  
Leere.  
Wo ihre Finger hinfühlen, ist nur Bettdecke und sonst gar nichts – allerdings zerwühlte und zerknautschte Bettdecke.  
"...Curtis?" Sie öffnet die Augen und schaut sich um.  
Future muß am Schreibtisch gestanden haben und kommt jetzt auf sie zu. Vorsichtig setzt er sich neben sie auf die Bettkante, beugt sich zu ihr herab und küsst sie.  
„...was machst Du denn - mitten in der Nacht?" fragt sie leise.  
„Nachdenken," erwidert er.  
„Worüber?"  
Er steht auf, geht um das Bett herum und läßt sich auf seiner Seite der Bettdecke nieder. „Mir gehen so einige Dinge durch den Kopf, was unsere Theorien betrifft - ich habe mir ein paar Notizen gemacht..."  
Die Bettdecke raschelt, dann ist er wieder neben ihr, und sie spürt die Wärme seines Körpers. Sie kuschelt sich an ihn, und er nimmt sie in die Arme und hält sie fest.  
„Du bist wohl immer im Dienst, Curtis..." Ihre Finger zerwühlen seinen Haarschopf.  
Er wirkt nachdenklich. „Nein – aber ..." Er hält plötzlich inne und küsst sie.  
"...mmphhh –" versucht Deanna zu sagen, doch Küssen und Sprechen wollen in diesem Moment nicht gleichzeitig funktionieren.  
"...Was ist?" fragt er ganz harmlos, als sie wieder Luft holt und ihn ansieht. Seine Augen scheinen selbst in der Dunkelheit zu glühen.  
"Du bist unmöglich, Curtis," sagt sie liebevoll.  
Future lacht leise. "Das merkst Du erst jetzt?"  
Sich aus seiner Umarmung winden, ein Kissen greifen und ausholen ist für Deanna Sache eines Augenblicks. Das Kissen trifft jedoch nicht, denn auch Futures Reaktion ist schnell...  
Plötzlich ist er über ihr, hält sie fest und küsst sie.  
Deannas Protest schmilzt dahin. Sie schlingt die Arme um seinen Hals und zieht ihn zu sich herab.  
"...Mehr!," flüstert sie.  
Er blickt ihr in die Augen. "Wirklich?"  
Der Rest der Konversation wird unter anderem vom Rascheln der Bettdecke beeinträchtigt und ist daher nicht mehr verständlich.


	27. Kapitel 27

_**Als Simon am nächsten Morgen...**_

Als Simon am nächsten Morgen in den Mannschaftsraum kommt, findet er Future alleine am Tisch vor. Er sieht übernächtigt, aber äußerst zufrieden aus und lächelt, eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand und eine Menge Krümel auf dem Tisch, versonnen ins Leere.  
"Hast Du Otho gesehen?" fragt Simon.  
Future reagiert zuerst gar nicht, dann stellt er den Becher abrupt ab und hat Glück, das der Kaffee darin nicht überschwappt. "Meinst Du mich?" fragt er und blickt den Professor an.  
Simon richtet seine Kameraaugen auf ihn und verharrt einen Moment länger, als notwendig, vor ihm.. "Schon gut," erwidert er resigniert, dann dreht er ab und schwebt in Richtung Tür.

Future blickt ihm nach, dann lehnt er sich nach hinten und streckt sich. Seine Gedanken sind noch ganz woanders, und er muß sich eingestehen, daß er trotz ausgesprochen guter Laune – oder vielleicht gerade deswegen – wenig Lust hat, den ganzen Tag im Labor zu verbringen.  
Ach, Deanna...  
Es hilft ja nichts. Gottseidank sind sie gestern gut vorangekommen, und das bedeutet, daß sie heute vielleicht die erste Simulation schaffen könnten... Je nachdem, wie es funktioniert, rückte dann auch ein gemeinschaftlicher Versuch in größerem Maßstab auf der ENTERPRISE in greifbare Nähe?  
Das hieße, sie wiederzusehen...  
Als er sich erneut bei Tagträumereien ertappt, muß er selber schmunzeln, doch dann ruft er sich zur Ordnung. Schließlich kann er nicht den ganzen Morgen hier vertrödeln...  
Er trinkt den inzwischen kalt gewordenen Kaffee aus. Jetzt erst, als er die Tasse abstellt, wird er sich der Krümelei bewusst, die er und Deanna am Tisch hinterlassen haben (oder war es doch Otho?), also wischt er alles weg und macht sich dann ebenfalls auf in Richtung Labor.


	28. Kapitel 28

_**Langsam steigert sich das elektronische Summen...**_

Langsam steigert sich das elektronische Summen, schwillt an, bis es fast den ganzen Raum erfüllt.  
Die Gespräche ersterben nach und nach.  
Gebannt blickt Geordi LaForge auf die Simulationsanlage dort im Kraftfeld, nur ab und zu fällt sein Blick auf den Captain der COMET, der mit Prof. Wright in einigen Schritten Entfernung steht. Beide beobachten ebenfalls das Hochfahren der Anlage.  
LaForge gibt einem seiner Techniker ein Zeichen. Der Mann tritt an die Begrenzung des Kraftfelds heran und gibt eine Zahlenreihe in die dort postierte Computerkonsole ein.  
Im selben Momen beginnt ein hochfrequentes elektronisches Jaulen, das alle anderen Geräusche überlagert. Lichter und Anzeigen beginnen hektisch zu blinken, das Summen der Konverter wird unregelmäßig.  
Future und Geordi blicken sich an.  
Der Techniker ist inzwischen erschrocken auf Abstand gegangen.  
Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht -  
Future, der sich am nächsten zu der Absperrung befindet, tritt heran und fixiert das Display der Computerkonsole. "Simon – das Gravitationsfeld ist –"  
Bevor er seinen Satz beenden kann, gibt es innerhalb des Kraftfelds einen fürchterlichen, lauten Schlag, als der Feldgenerator explodiert; die Magnetspulen schmoren durch und Qualm wölkt auf. Schnell hat der Rauch die Absperrung ausgefüllt.  
Future ist bei dem Knall automatisch zur Seite gesprungen, zur gleichen Zeit beginnt das elektronische Jaulen in der Tonhöhe zu sinken und erstirbt schließlich.  
Stille.

Gottseidank hält das Kraftfeld. Doch trotz der energetischen Absperrung verbreitet sich langsam, aber stetig, ein beißender Geruch nach verschmortem Metall und Plastik.  
"Curtis –" Prof. Simon Wright ist herangeschwebt.  
Future schüttelt den Kopf, reibt sich die Augen.  
"Nichts passiert, Simon," sagt er und blickt das Gehirn an. "Ich fürchte nur, unsere Torsimulation ist gerade zum Teufel gegangen."  
Geordi LaForge, der als erstes die Konverter wieder abgeschaltet hat, ist dazugetreten. "Alles in Ordnung, Captain?"  
"Ja, danke." Future schaut ihn an, dann wandert sein Blick zum Kraftfeld. "Nur unsere Anlage hat es, fürchte ich, nicht überlebt." Er geht ein paar Schritte näher und versucht, das Geschehen im Inneren des Kraftfeldes zu erfassen. Der Qualm ist jedoch noch zu dicht, so daß er fast nichts sehen kann.  
"Ach, sh..." flucht Geordi und verstummt.  
Future holt tief Luft und versucht, sich seine Enttäuschung und seinen Ärger nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch es gelingt ihm nicht so richtig. "Irgendwo muss wohl ein Fehler stecken – dabei hatten wir alles mehrmals überprüft..." erwidert er schließlich langsam und gefasst.  
Geordi, der inzwischen neben ihn getreten ist, nickt grimmig "Ja. Alles wieder von vorne..."  
"Es hilft nichts." Resigniert greift Future nach seinem Notepad und schaut seinen Gegenüber an. "...Am besten fangen wir gleich wieder an."  
Geordis Blick ist niedergeschlagen, und er zuckt die Schultern. "Sie haben ja Recht."  
Future versucht ein Schmunzeln, doch es will ihm nicht so recht gelingen. "Was bleibt uns anderes übrig? Unsere Zeit wird knapp..."

- () -

"Das hat uns wirklich gerade noch gefehlt," wiederholt Future missmutig etliche Stunden später im Labor der COMET und schaltet die Konverter einen nach dem anderen ein. Ein leises Summen beginnt, das Labor zu erfüllen.  
Simon ist immer noch damit beschäftigt, die Berechnungen zu überfliegen. Schließlich blickt er hoch. "Ich kann immer noch keinen Fehler finden," erklärt er. "Alle Gleichungen sind korrekt..."  
"Irgendetwas in unserem Ansatz muss - aber - falsch - sein..." Future überprüft gerade die Energiezuleitungen zum "Torbogen" und zieht einige der Kabel, die sich ineinander verheddert haben, auseinander. "Schließlich ist uns die ganze verdammte Anlage doch nicht umsonst um die Ohren geflogen..."  
Simon antwortet nicht, er kontrolliert gerade die Steckplatinen, die für die Modulation des Gravitationsfeldes verantwortlich sind.  
In diesem Moment meldet sich der Televisor mit einem elektronischen Pfeifen. Der Monitor flackert, dann erscheint Otho auf dem Bildschirm.  
"Captain – Simon - ?"  
Future legt widerwillig sein Notepad hin, steht auf und geht zur Televisorkonsole hinüber.  
"Was ist, Otho?"  
"Captain, wir haben soeben eine Nachricht von unserem 'Eremiten' erhalten." Er stockt.  
"...Und?"  
Inzwischen ist auch Simon herangeschwebt und verharrt in Kopfhöhe neben Future.  
"Er sagt, daß sich das Tor in einer Stunde öffnen würde, und daß die Zeit sei abgelaufen sei," fügt Ohto hinzu.  
Future blickt erst ihn, dann Simon an.  
"Was soll das heißen – die Zeit ist abgelaufen?" wiederholt er ärgerlich.


	29. Kapitel 29

_**Deanna Troi betritt die Brücke...**_

Deanna Troi betritt die Brücke gerade in dem Moment, in dem der große Frontbildschirm aufflackert und das Bild des Captains der COMET zeigt.  
„Captain Picard?" fragt Future.  
„Captain Future, wir haben ein Problem," beginnt Picard, und seine Stimme klingt ernst und ruhig.  
Deanna Troi versteinert. Sie spürt - nein, sie weiß plötzlich ganz genau, was Picard jetzt sagen wird und merkt, wie die Angst plötzlich in ihr hochsteigt.  
„Ich weiß," entgegnet Future auf dem Bildschirm ebenso ruhig und blickt Picard an.  
„Es gibt keine Lösung für unser Problem," fährt Picard gerade fort, und Deanna starrt entsetzt vom einen Captain, den sie respektiert, zum anderen, für den sie viel mehr empfindet als nur Respekt.  
Mit einer entsetzlichen Gewissheit wird ihr jetzt klar, was passieren wird, aber -  
„Kommen Sie zur Sache," fordert Future Picard gerade auf, obwohl er den Eindruck macht, daß er ganz genau weiß, was jetzt kommen wird.  
„Wir werden jetzt durch das Tor fliegen," sagt Picard und räuspert sich. „...Alles, was ich Ihnen dazu als Erklärung sagen kann, ist jetzt sinnlos. Es tut mir leid. Versuchen Sie nicht, uns aufzuhalten..."  
„Das dachte ich mir..." erwidert Future in die plötzliche Stille hinein und fixiert Picard mit funkelnden Augen. Seine Stimme klingt hart und kalt. „Sie wissen, daß ich Sie nicht gehenlassen kann, Captain Picard. ...Und wir wissen beide, daß wir diese Entscheidung bereuen werden."  
Futures Blick fällt auf Deanna im Hintergrund, und für einen kurzen Moment kann sie so etwas wie Entsetzen darin spüren, dann hat er sich wieder unter Kontrolle, das Bild erlischt, und der Monitor wird dunkel.  
Die Funkverbindung zur COMET ist beendet.  
Picard bleibt einige Sekunden unbeweglich.  
Schließlich holt er tief Luft, bevor er sich umdreht und seinen nächsten Befehl gibt:  
„Alarmstufe rot. Klarmachen zum Gefecht."  
Deanna dreht sich ebenfalls um und rennt zum Turbolift. Kaum hat sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen, lehnt sie sich an das kühle Metall der Wand und schließt die Augen, während sie gegen die Verzweiflung ankämpft und gegen den Kloß in ihrem Hals, der ihr beinahe den Atem nimmt.

Future dreht sich um.  
„Ihr habt es ja gesehen," sagt er leise und schluckt.  
Simon blickt ihn an, Sekundenbruchteile nur, in denen sie sich wortlos verstehen, dann wendet Future sich ab.  
„Klarmachen zum Gefecht," sagt er, und seine Stimme klingt wieder normal.


	30. Kapitel 30

_**Mit einem Mal erwacht...**_

Mit einem Mal erwacht die Kommandozentrale der COMET aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf.  
Zuerst ist es nur das elektronische Piepsen und Klicken der Computerkonsolen.  
Ein leises, ansteigendes Summen im Hintergrund verrät die Arbeit der Zyklotronenreaktoren, die jetzt zu voller Leistung hochlaufen, Lichter und Anzeigen flackern auf, Bildschirme erwachen zum Leben, während gleichzeitig die Beleuchtung des Innenraums auf Notlicht abdunkelt.  
Das head-up-display der großen Bugfensterscheibe glüht auf und meldet Funktionsbereitschaft der Waffensysteme, dann erscheint das Fadenkreuz der automatischen Zielsequenz vor dem Hintergrund des Weltraums, visiert im Suchlauf das Ziel an und fixiert es. Wartend blinkt die Zielanzeige im stand-by-Modus.  
Das Ziel ist die ENTERPRISE.  
Ein leises Zittern zeigt an, daß in der Zwischenzeit die Triebwerke gestartet wurden und jetzt warmlaufen, doch das Zittern schwillt an und wird schließlich zum Dröhnen. Die letzten Meldungen treffen ein, der obligatorische Check-up aller Bordsysteme vor dem Start ist beendet.  
Die Spannung in der Kommandozentrale wird unerträglich.  
Future, der inzwischen seinen Platz links neben Grag eingenommen hat, legt seine Hand auf das Steuer und gibt den anderen ein Zeichen: Langsam, scheinbar schwerfällig, setzt sich die COMET in Bewegung und dreht sich in Kampfposition.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard setzt sich, strafft seine Uniform und atmet tief durch. „Setzten Sie Kurs auf das Tor," befiehlt er, „Geschwindigkeit Warp 2."  
An der Bewegung der Sterne auf dem großen Frontbildschirm wird erkennbar, wie die ENTERPRISE sich in Bewegung setzt und beschleunigt.  
Sekunden später blitzt ein einzelner gleißender Lichtstrahl auf. Er schießt jedoch am Bug des Schiffes vorbei, ohne irgendwelchen Schaden anzurichten - offensichtlich ein Warnschuß.  
„Wir lassen uns nicht einschüchtern," läßt Picard mit stoischer Ruhe von seinem Sitz aus verlauten. „Kurs beibehalten, Geschwindigkeit auf Warp 3 erhöhen..."  
Die ENTERPRISE beschleunigt abermals.  
Der nächste Schuß ist ernst gemeint und kein Warnschuß mehr. Picard kann erkennen, wie sich die vier Strahlen aus den Bordkanonen der COMET zu einem einzigen vereinigen, der auf die ENTERPRISE zurast, dann schüttelt die Wucht des Treffers das Schiff durch. Eine Alarmsirene beginnt zu heulen, die Beleuchtung auf der Brücke flackert.  
„Schadensmeldungen?"  
„Schutzschirme halten, jedoch Energieabfall um 35 %..."  
„Überlastungsgefahr in Sektor 2 der Energieversorgung."  
„Personenschäden?"  
„Nein, Captain."  
„Photonentorpedo fertigmachen zum Abschuß. Feuern auf mein Kommando..."  
Der Treffer sitzt. Hell glühen die Deflektorschirme der COMET auf, doch offensichtlich halten auch sie der Belastung stand.  
Noch immer rast die ENTERPRISE scheinbar unaufhaltsam auf das Tor zu.  
Wieder feuert die COMET. Diesmal kann ihr Gegner der geballten Protonenladung gerade noch ausweichen: Der Strahl verpufft wirkungslos im Weltraum, doch ein Ziel hat die Besatzung der COMET damit doch erreicht: Die ENTERPRISE ist von ihrem Kurs abgewichen.  
Die Antwort Picards läßt nicht lange auf sich warten.  
Die ENTERPRISE dreht. Ein weiterer Photonentorpedo schießt auf die COMET zu - und dann knapp an ihr vorbei. Das kleinere Schiff ist wendiger als die große ENTERPRISE, doch Picard hat das einkalkuliert: Der zweite, dem ersten sofort nachfolgende Schuß sitzt.  
Das vermag die COMET jedoch nicht aufzuhalten. Auf direktem Kollisionskurs jagt sie jetzt auf ihren Gegner zu, und der Treffer, den die ENTERPRISE einstecken muß, bringt ihre Schutzschirme hart an ihre Belastungsgrenze.  
Picard muß handeln, lange wird das Schiff das nicht mehr aushalten...  
Er gibt den Feuerbefehl, doch auch diesmal geht der Schuß vorbei - im letzten Moment ist die COMET nach unten abgetaucht, beschleunigt - und der Torpedo rast unbehelligt weiter, geradewegs auf das Tor zu...


End file.
